Infinite Bond
by Megatron's Blackfire
Summary: The Decepticons are back on Cybertron and are in for one wild ride; more bonded pairs are discovered, more sparklings are created...and could they win Cybertron at last? Sequel to Ultimate Bond, Slash, and some OOC-ness. Discontinued.
1. Rebirth of a Sparkling

Chapter 1 Rebirth of A Sparkling

Starscream sighed as he looked out the window of the twelve-story abandoned apartment complex that Megatron had claimed as Decepticon territory. It was nice to be back on Cybertron, even if they were forced to stay in the shadows to avoid Autobot detection, which also meant staying in this slummy, war-torn neighborhood. The rooms were horribly filthy, covered in stale energon and infested with parasites. It was better than being dead though, so it was durable.

He was well into his eighth week of carrying, his cockpit swollen and sore from the extra spark in his chamber. Energon was difficult to collect because of where they were and they often were going on less than 60 percent, and it was difficult to properly carry when he himself was running on less than 50 percent. The scouts were trying their hardest to collect the necessary energon that everyone needed; but it was never enough.

Megatron walked into the room at that moment and sighed. "Oh mech, what a mess." He muttered as he rubbed the back of his head. "The Decepticons are a mess after all the stellar cycles I've been gone."

"No, offence to you, Megatron, I know it took a lot just to find this place, but I hate it here. I know it's the only choice we have, but I'm so sick of it. I don't DARE bring Ember outside, for I fear she'll be taken by a rogue. We were better off on earth!" He cried, shaking his head in dismay.

Megatron sighed. "I know." He murmured. "But hopefully, if that useless pack of mechs that dare call themselves Decepticons finally start listening to orders, we can conquer a better spot." He stated as he walked over to his mate. "Ember hasn't seen the sky in so long I'm beginning to worry about her." He added as he stared out of the window beside his mate.

"I don't even think there IS a sky anymore! All I see is smoke and haze where the suns, the moons, and the stars should be!" He broke down, collapsing against his mate's chest.

Megatron wrapped an arm around Starscream's shoulders and rubbed his back soothingly. "It's only for a little longer." He stated softly. "Soon, very soon, we'll be able to move somewhere better. Shockwave's already setting up the battle-plans to overrun the nearby city. We should be able to conquer it and keep it off the radar; it's a small city, maybe a thousand mechs in total living there."

"You can't kill them ALL, there will be survivors!" He growled. "Then they will go to the Elite-Guard! Or, even BETTER, The Council of Elders!!!" He grabbed Megatron's throat. "They are NOT taking MY sparkling from me!" He screamed as his optics flashed.

Megatron gagged. "Starscream LET GO!" He growled as he yanked his mate's hands off of his throat. "I won't let them touch the sparklings, ever." He stated. "And it doesn't matter if there are survivors; that city is almost impossible to get out of once sentries have been posted. We've thought this through for every possible outcome." He stated. "And please control yourself; that's the fourth time this week that you've tried to choke me."

"I'm sorry, Megatron." He sighed. "I just want the sparklings to be safe."

Megatron smiled as he rubbed his mate's back. "I know. I want them to be safe too." He murmured as he rubbed his mate's cockpit, feeling the added heat that was seeping out from the extra spark.

"She's due any time now, you know." He stated with a proud smile as he hugged his cockpit.

Megatron smiled. "Our beautiful little Oblivion." He murmured softly. He smirked. "Let's hope she doesn't become too close of friends with Yellowjacket. That little monster's worse than Bumblebee on high-grade." He chuckled.

"Yellowjacket?" Starscream asked, confused.

"Bumblebee and Blitzwing's sparkling." Megatron replied. "Little terror. And what's worse, that little mech's got Blitzwing's randomness."

"They had a sparkling?" He asked, sitting on the floor.

Megatron chuckled. "Were you not paying attention at anytime?" He asked. "Bee was with spark for two weeks before Oblivion was returned to us." He stated.

"There was no obvious bulging." He stated, slightly jealous; his cockpit was huge.

Megatron chuckled. "Bumblebee was in his room for the last three weeks of Yellowjacket's development because of the bulge." He replied. "Blitzwing told me in private that Bee's balance was gone. Couldn't even stand up without toppling forwards." Starscream chuckled and leaned his head on the grimy wall, moving away slightly from his mate. His in-takes doubled, causing him to pant as pain started to seep up from his cockpit. Megatron frowned. "Starscream?" He asked as he knelt down beside his mate. "What's wrong?"

Starscream winced; he didn't care about how filthy the walls were right now. Right now, all he could think about was how much pain he was in. He could feel his chest plate throbbing as his little sparkling began to beat against it, wanting to be released from his chamber and into her own. He heard Megatron say something from somewhere to his left, but couldn't make out the words; his head was filled with the thumping of Oblivion's spark against his cockpit.

'_Starscream?'_ Megatron asked as he touched his mate's helm. _'Starscream, what's wrong?'_ He hoped that talking through their bond might get an answer out of his mate.

'_I think she's ready!'_ He screamed in pain, buckling forward to hold his cockpit and whimpering in desperation as he tried to get the pain to stop.

Megatron hissed. _'Frag.'_ He touched the side of his head and activated his com-link. "Mixmaster, Scrapper, I want that protoform in my quarters this instant." He stated calmly.

"Right away sir!" Mixmaster replied before the line died.

Megatron reached out and stroked Starscream's helm. _'Hang on a couple minutes.'_

Starscream fell over onto the energon-stained floor. He screamed, not even caring about the stale energon that was covering his paintjob. Megatron grabbed his mate and pulled him tightly to his chest. He let out soft hushing noises as he stroked Starscream's helm, sending reassurance to his mate over their bond. A knock on the door took his attention and he placed Starscream gently on the floor before standing up and opening the door slightly.

"Here you are sir." Mixmaster stated as he held the protoform out.

Megatron nodded as he took the protoform and closed the door; he didn't have time to thank them. He turned on the soundproof, just to stop the sounds of Starscream's screams from leaving. He turned back to his mate and smiled slightly as Starscream stared up at him with glazed optics. _'Ready?'_ Megatron asked as he knelt down beside his mate, placing the protoform on his leg; he didn't want his daughter's body touching the filthy floor of their room. Frag, he didn't like Starscream lying on it, but there wasn't much he could do; he couldn't hold both of their frames up off the floor and still perform the delicate relocation.

"GET IT OUT **NOW**!!!!" Starscream wailed his head rolling back.

Megatron nodded as he reached into his subspace and pulled out the lubricant. He opened his mate's chest plate before he rubbed the lubricant on his hands, letting out soft hushing noises as Starscream let out wails of pain. He stuck his hands into the compartment and gently wrapped his hands around the tiny spark, feeling it pulsate against his fingers. Starscream cried out in pain; her spark was still connected to his and sending him broadcasts of the fear and pain she was feeling as her room of pulsating was constricted within her father's fingers.

"I know...ok, this time I don't know, but hang on." Megatron stated softly. He gently pulled his hands back until he had the spark nestled safely in his hands and out of Starscream's chest.

Starscream off-lined his optics, laying on the gritty floor, and panting for desperately-needed oxygen. Megatron let out a soft sigh before he placed the little spark in the opened chest compartment of the protoform. The chest slid closed on its own as the protoform began to glow. The glow subsided and Oblivion sat up, looking the exact same as when she had solidified herself that day; little grey wings, mauve arms and legs, and a black body and head with red optics. She blinked several times before she looked up at Megatron and her wings stood straight up behind her as she smiled. Starscream gave a shaky smile before he drifted off into stasis-lock. He would need to be this way in order to achieve complete recuperation faster.

Megatron gave his mate a soft smile before Oblivion giggled. "Mommy." She chirped before she frowned. "That still doesn't sound right."

Megatron chuckled as he stroked his daughter's helm. "Hello Oblivion." He murmured.

"Hello Daddy." She cooed as she leant into his fingers.

Starscream lay motionless in the grime, his air intakes making barely a whirl. Megatron gave Oblivion a look and she nodded before she scrambled up onto his back, hugging his neck to make sure she didn't fall. He bent down and picked his mate's body up and set it down softly on the recharge bed, which was surprisingly the only clean surface left in the room. Starscream's intakes slowed down more, decreasing the amount needed as his body ran several critical repair programs. Megatron smiled as Oblivion leapt off his back and onto the bed. She chirped at Starscream once before she snuggled up against his side and pulled his hand over her.

"We missed you, Oblivion." He murmured.

Oblivion looked back at him and smiled. "I missed you too." She replied with a smile before she rubbed her head against Starscream's side.

There was a knock at the door at that moment and Megatron lifted an optic ridge before he walked over and opened the door slightly. Thundercracker stood worriedly in the thresh-hold, shifting nervously from one foot to the other. Megatron looked down at the smaller Seeker. "Something wrong Thundercracker?" He asked.

"Uh, hehe, uhm, can I talk to Starscream?" He chuckled, trying to mask his worried tone.

"He's in recharge at the moment." Megatron replied. "Give me a minute or two to wake him up." He stated as he closed the door behind Thundercracker as he motioned him in. Oblivion chirped at Starscream a few times before she sighed. She backed up slightly and rammed her head into his side. She fell back seeing stars.

"Frag, what happened to him?" Thundercracker asked as he looked at his Air Commander lying prone on the bed.

Megatron chuckled. "A little incident with a sparkling." He replied.

Oblivion rubbed her head. "Ow. That hurt." She chirped. She resorted to kicking him in the side with her feet, which didn't do much considering her size. Starscream exhaled softly, not even noticing the tiny feet digging into his side. Oblivion stopped and rubbed her feet. "Wake up!" She asked as she gave his side a shove and ended up looking like she was trying to push something that was welded to the ground.

"He won't wake up for a long time." Thundercracker sighed.

Oblivion climbed up onto Starscream's chest and collapsed. She chirped in defeat before she curled up in a ball and nuzzled her face against Starscream's cockpit. Megatron shook his head. "What did you need to talk to Starscream about?" He asked, turning to the smaller Seeker.

He tapped his index fingers together. "It's kinda private."

Megatron raised an optic ridge. He opened his mouth to tell him that it would end up being said to him anyways, intentionally or not, when his optics widened and he slapped a hand to his face. "You got Skywarp carrying, didn't you?" He asked.

"How'd ya _guess_?" He asked irritably.

Megatron gave the blue Seeker a level gaze. "Besides all the fidgeting?" He asked. "You don't usually want to Starscream in private unless it has something to do with something Skywarp did."

He scratched the back of his head. 'He didn't tell him yet, now what?' He thought.

Megatron tilted his head. "Something else wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, sir!" He exclaimed, brought back from his thoughts.

Megatron chuckled. "Then I will inform Starscream, when he wakes up, that you wish to speak with him." He stated.

Starscream shifted behind him at that moment. Megatron glanced at his mate. _'Are you going to get up?'_ He asked.

'_I think he's still sleeping.'_ Oblivion chirped weakly. She blinked a few times as she slid down his cockpit towards Starscream's face and bumped against it. "Oof."

Starscream groggily onlined his optics. "About time." Megatron chuckled.

Oblivion chirped as she curled up against him. "You are IMPOSSIBLE to wake up." She stated weakly as she yawned.

"I was in stasis." He yawned in reply.

Oblivion chirped weakly. "Yah, and T-thund...TC wanted to talk to you about something." She replied as she curdled up against him.

"What'd ya do this time?" Starscream chuckled.

Shockwave walked into the room at that moment, carrying Emberstar close to his chest as the little black femme struggled against him. Since he was the official sparkling-sitter for them, he came and went with Emberstar when he was needed. Megatron gave him a nod before he placed Emberstar on the ground, bowed to Starscream and him before he turned and left the room. Emberstar glared after him before sticking out her glossa. Megatron chuckled as he picked up Emberstar from the floor.

'_She's going to need a bath after this.'_ He stated as he wiped the grime off of her.

'_So am I.'_ Starscream purred.

Megatron chuckled. _'The sparklings can still hear us Starscream.'_ He stated. _'And your wing mates wishes to speak with you about a personal topic. Guess what he did?'_

"Out, Thundercracker. Out!" He ordered, waving his hand.

'_Well...that was blunt.'_ Megatron chuckled.

'_Don't you want to know what he did?'_ Oblivion asked as she yawned again and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Starscream stood up. "I was going to speak with him." He stated, walking out of the rusted door.

'_You realize...never mind.'_ Oblivion chirped as she hung onto his neck.

Megatron chuckled as he walked over to the washroom. "Come on Ember; let's at least try to get you cleaned up."

"Whadya want?" Starscream asked, crossing his arms.

"I knocked up 'Warp." Thundercracker whimpered.

'_That was blunt.'_ Oblivion chirped.

"Aww." Starscream chuckled. "You guys are cute together." He laughed. Oblivion giggled in agreement; she had seen Thundercracker and Skywarp together when she was floating around as Starscream's assistant guardian. At that moment, Starscream finally realized that she was dangling from his neck and cleared his throat. "Go to your temporary room." Starscream scolded her.

Oblivion looked up at Starscream then down at the ground. "There is no way I'm jumping." She chirped. "That's a long way down."

Starscream opened the door and handed her to Megatron, who he had called a moment before. Oblivion grinned weakly up at Megatron as he shook his head. "What? He was the one who stood up and forgot I was still clinging to him." She chirped innocently.  
Megatron shook his head as he walked back over to the washroom and started cleaning off both of the sparklings.

"Anywho." Starscream continued. "What's the problem?"

"Skywarp ain't take'n it too well." Thundercracker stated.

"What do you mean?" Starscream asked.

"See for yourself." He said. Starscream followed him to Thundercracker's room.

Skywarp sat on the bed, staring down at his exposed spark. Starscream glanced at Thundercracker, who was watching Skywarp with worried optics. Starscream walked up to the black and purple seeker and put a servo on his shoulder-plating and Skywarp slowly met Starscream's gaze.

"What's wrong?" Starscream asked

"I'm not ready." Skywarp whimpered.

"You will be." Starscream replied.

"I don't know how ta take care of a sparkling!" He whined.

"You will, when it's sparked." Starscream stated.

"But what if I don-"

"You WILL, it comes naturally once the sparks are separated." Starscream stated. "Thundercracker is here to take care of you, and give you help, when you need it." He added, shoving the blue seeker into the spot-light. He noted happily that Skywarp's optics brightened as they focused on his blue mate. "Well, I'll leave this to you two, I gotta go, bye!" Starscream stated, rushing back to his room.

While Starscream had been talking with his trine mates, Megatron was busy trying to clean up his grime-covered sparklings. Oblivion chirped as Megatron dumped water on her head. "What is this?" She demanded as he rubbed the cleaning solution on her arm.

"Something that's going to get the grime off of you." He replied gently. "Don't even think about it." Megatron chuckled as he pushed Emberstar back into the tub. "You're filthy too." Oblivion chirped as she splashed her sister. Emberstar sat there fuming; she HATED getting baths. Megatron chuckled softly. "Oblivion, that's enough." He stated as he gently pushed her arms down. He brushed Emberstar's head and chuckled. "Come on." He stated. "It's not that bad having a bath." Emberstar glared up at him before splashing water at him. Megatron gasped in shock at the unexpected action before he chuckled. "So that's how you want to play?" He asked as he dumped a small pail of water on her head.

Oblivion decided that it wasn't a fair fight and started splashing him, giggling as he brought his arm up to shield his face. She sat there, drenched with an unimpressed look on her face. Megatron chuckled softly as he grabbed a towel and picked up the sulking sparkling.

"Ember, it was all in fun sweetspark." He murmured softly as he dried her off.

Oblivion grabbed her own towel, dripping water all over the floor, and dried herself off. Megatron chuckled softly as he picked Oblivion up and cradled both sparklings to his chest. Oblivion giggled as she hugged her sister. "It's good to see you again, sis." She chirped happily.

"Good to see you too." She cooed as she hugged her sister back.

Megatron walked out of the washroom and sat down cross-legged on the recharge bed and leant his back against the headrest. Oblivion snuggled against his chest, a happy chirp leaving her lips. Emberstar let out a sleepy chirp before she rubbed her head against Megatron's chest. "Night Daddy." She murmured before she fell into recharge.

As Oblivion drifted off against his chest, Starscream walked into the room. Megatron looked up as Starscream entered the room. "Back so soon?" He asked with a grin. _'Got everything sorted out?'_

"They'll be fine." He stated.

Megatron sighed softly. "Good." He replied. He smiled down at the sparklings. "We did good, didn't we?" He asked softly as he shifted around so that both sparklings were resting against his chest.

"Hmm?" He asked, not sure what his mate meant.

Megatron chuckled softly. "The sparklings." He murmured. "They're so beautiful. We did a good job."

"Well, we do look pretty _good_." He chuckled.

Megatron chuckled. "Aren't you tired?" He asked with a grin. "I mean, it's so tiring to bring a sparkling into the world. You must be exhausted."

"I'm surprised that I can stand." He chuckled.

Megatron patted the bed space beside him. "Then come here." He cooed. Starscream flopped down next to him. Megatron carefully reached over and pulled his mate close to him. Oblivion rolled over in her sleep and cuddled against Starscream's chest plate. Megatron smiled. "Was it worth it?" He asked as he stroked the tiny version of him.

"Anything I do for you is worth it." He purred.

Megatron smiled softly. "It was more for her than for me." He replied. Oblivion reached up and took his finger in her hand. She pulled it close to her before she yawned in her sleep.

"I could never have had her without you." He stated.

Megatron chuckled. "True." He purred as he leant in and kissed his mate. "But it's her life that you assisted in coming into being." Starscream chuckled. "Something amusing that I should know about?" Megatron asked as he slowly eased himself into a laying position.

"Nothing." He stated. "I'm still a bit taken back that we've become bond-mates."

Megatron laughed as he stared up at his mate. "It's been how long and you still can't comprehend it?" He asked as he cradled the recharging Emberstar to his chest.

"Well, it is surprising…you know, considering we couldn't stand each other before hand." Starscream replied with a shrug.

"Do you remember that night?" Megatron chuckled.

"Who could forget?" He sighed.

Megatron chuckled. "I was petrified of bonding." He chuckled. "Now look at us." He laughed as he stroked Emberstar's head.

"Well, your last mate DID try to kill you." He said flatly.

Megatron chuckled. "We never mated." He replied. "We were in a relationship." He smiled sadly. "And you...you've been through more spark-break than anyone should ever have to endure."

"About that." He said, scratching his helm. "There's something that I've been meaning to speak to you about."

Megatron felt his spark clench in panic. "About what?" He asked as calmly as he could.

"Don't be mad." He whispered.

"About what?" Megatron asked, his voice starting to get squeaky in panic. What was he getting at? Did he...not have feelings for him anymore?

**Author's note:** And that's the end of that chapter. You can tell which parts were me in the roleplay and which parts weren't just by the terminology that was used. Anyways, Oblivion is back, TC and Skywarp are mates, and Bee's got a sparkling that got the worst of him and Blitzwing. Those poor Decepticons.


	2. SelfDefense

Chapter 2 Self-Defense

"You know I love you, right?" Starscream asked nervously, sensing his mate's negative reaction.

Megatron nodded, his throat too tight to allow words to pass. He wasn't going to tell him that he was leaving, was he? Was he unable to stand the poor conditions that they were living in? He was planning on getting better property, he truly was. He'd even go that moment to over-run the city with his soldiers if that was what Starscream wanted.

"I didn't want to tell you this earlier, because I was afraid that you'd do something...drastic." Starscream added, shifting slightly.

Megatron bit his lip in fear. What was he talking about? He didn't want him to leave! Why would he? Had carrying Oblivion turned him against him somehow? Reverted Starscream to the bitter Seeker he was before they had become bondmates?

"I was young. Remember that." Starscream added.

Now he was confused; what was he talking about? Megatron reached out over the bond. _'What? Frag it Starscream, please tell me already!'_

"Remember how you got all jealous over the seekers?" He asked, blinking his ruby optics.

Megatron's spark clenched painfully. _'Yes.'_

"You had a reason to be." He sighed. "We were all bonded together at one point." 

Megatron's spark clenched bitterly. _'I see.'_ He replied, trying to keep the sadness out of his "voice". 

"It was a long time ago. I thought that you hated me back then. Please understand." He whimpered pleadingly, nuzzling his face into Megatron's shoulder.

Megatron closed his optics and nodded painfully. _'Starscream,'_ he murmured as he reached up and stroked his mate's face._ 'Frag it! I thought you didn't love me anymore!' _He snapped as he cuffed his mate alongside his head. _'Frag! Why didn't you tell me that to begin with!' _He asked as a tear leaked down his face as a way for his spark to release its pain and relief.

"But I told you I loved you before I said anything." He stated, rubbing his head slightly where Megatron had hit him.

Megatron closed his optics. _'I know...but...how was I suppose to know that wasn't some kind of way to break up?'_ He asked as his shoulders shook from silent tears.

"I would never." He cooed. "I made a vow to you when I had your sparklings." He added as he rubbed his mate's arm.

Megatron nodded his head slowly. _'I'm sorry.'_ He murmured as he rubbed his mate's head. _'I panicked.'_

"It's fine." He replied.

He looked up at his mate and smiled before he pulled his mate down onto the recharge bed. He pulled Starscream close to his chest and kissed him, careful not to crush the two sparklings as they slept against his chest, cooing gently as they dreamt of whatever it was that sparklings dreamt of. Starscream reached down and stroked both of their helms, smiling as Emberstar turned her face into his palm and nuzzled into it.

"How soon can we move?" He asked, scratching Emberstar behind her audio and making her purr softly in her sleep.

Megatron frowned. "Hopefully within the week." He replied. "Those so called "soldiers" can't tell their gun from their grenade. It's a real mess."

"The Autobots or our grunts?" Starscream asked jokingly.

Megatron sighed sadly. "Unfortunately, our grunts." He replied.

"Then it will almost be an even match." He chuckled.

Megatron chuckled. "Perhaps too even." He replied. "Even the Seeker units are pathetic! They can't do a barrel roll without crashing into one another!"

"Remember when my trine was formed?" Starscream chuckled. "We were perfect from the start." He stated proudly.

Megatron shook his head. "No...Skywarp couldn't fly straight to save his life. I think you shot him in the aft enough times to get across the point that he needs to pay attention." He chuckled.

"He could never concentrate." He admitted.

Megatron grinned. "That must have complicated the bonding." He joked as he kissed his mate's helm.

"They were annoying, so I cut out of the bond." He chuckled as he nuzzled Megatron's neck.

Megatron chuckled before he nuzzled his face into his mate's shoulder. "Go to sleep." He murmured softly. "The sooner you fall asleep, the better the chances of us getting out of this dump."

"Goodnight." He cooed, shutting down his optics and resting his head on Megatron's shoulder.

Megatron smiled. "Goodnight Starscream." He replied as he powered down his own optics. He placed his arm protectively around Starscream's waist, smiling as he felt a tiny set of hands wrap around it and snuggle closer. Another moment passed before he finally slipped into recharge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starscream awoke to find that Emberstar was curled into a little ball on his chest. He slapped Megatron's arm to get his attention, and to wake him. There were not many times that Emberstar did something as innocently cute as this and he didn't want his mate to miss out on it. Megatron grunted as he woke up, his optics powering up one at a time. He caught sight of Emberstar and smiled softly.

'_Where's a camera when you need it?'_ He asked gently as he stroked the sparkling's helm, earning a sleepy chirp of contentment. Starscream saved the image to his memory drive, ready to show it to her when she got older and rebellious. Megatron frowned as he noticed that a certain grey sparkling was missing. _'Where's Oblivion?'_

'_I don't know.'_ He yawned. _'I just woke up.'_

'_How can you not know? She fell asleep against your chest!' _Megatron replied in a panic; what if he had rolled over on her during his recharge cycle?

Starscream sent a wave of worry over their bond; if she was missing, that wasn't a good sign. Megatron began to panic before he felt something move on the side of his head near the rim of his helmet. _'What the?'_

'_I think we found her, Bucket-Head.'_ Starscream chuckled as he pointed.

'_Who are you calling "Bucket-head"?' _Megatron demanded as he reached up slowly and touched whatever was on the side of his head. A soft chirp met his audio receptors and he grinned as he recognized it. A second later, Oblivion slid down his face to rest on his chest near his chin before yawning, snuggling closer as her optics flashed palely.

'_You.'_ He cooed in reply.

'_Very funny, femme-bot.'_ Megatron replied as he stroked Oblivion's head as she recharged against his throat.

He stuck his glossa out at him, pouting slightly. Megatron chuckled as he tilted his head slightly to kiss his mate. Oblivion chirped softly again before her hand touched his arm. He looked down and smiled as he watched his daughter slowly wake up, blinking her optic shutters in the cutest manner he had ever seen. Starscream smiled at him, and sent Megatron a wave of gratitude, stroking the sparkling that was against his chest lovingly.

Megatron smiled softly at his mate. _'Why are you thanking me?'_ He asked as Oblivion chirped and took his finger in her tiny hands, turning it over as she examined it.

'_You gave me a second chance.'_ He replied. _'And two beautiful sparklings.'_

Megatron chuckled softly. _'The sparklings wouldn't have come into being if it wasn't for you too.' _He replied. He leant in and kissed his mate again. _'But, you're welcome anyways.'_

'_Thank you.'_ Starscream purred.

"Daddy." Oblivion murmured. "I'm hungry."

Megatron chuckled softly as he stroked Oblivion's head. "Can you wait until your sister gets up?" He asked. Oblivion nodded in reply, yawning slightly.

"Do we have any food left?" Starscream asked with a frown. He certainly didn't remember seeing any cubes when he had checked the day before.

Megatron frowned. "I'm sure we have something." He replied as he stood up and head headed for the broken door to the storage unit. "We can't be out yet."

Several floors below them, Bumblebee was smiling down at Yellowjacket as he lay curled under Blitzwing's wing. _'Cute little guy when he's not causing mayhem.'_ He commented as Blitzwing touched the yellow and black sparkling's helm gently.

"He gets de cute from joo." Blitzwing said with a smile.

Bumblebee grinned as he reached over and stroked Yellowjacket's wings, causing them to twitch in his sleep. "Yah, and his mischievous side comes from you." He replied as their sparkling's premature shoulder cannons whirled softly.

"Jah, he does." He stated flatly.

Bumblebee looked up at his mate. _'Something wrong big guy?'_ He asked, tilting his head to the side.

He hoped that Blitzwing wouldn't let his Hothead face take over. He had enough bruises and dents from that personality taking over when Blitzwing lost his control. He could handle him, but Yellowjacket would last a minute if Blitzwing really lost it; he was barely a fraction of the larger Decepticon's size and couldn't hold his own for even a moment. He loved Blitzwing without a shadow of a doubt, but his unruly alternate personality was difficult to keep in line.

"I'm fine. I just vant to get out of zis slaggy neighborhood." He sighed.

Bumblebee nodded. "Yah, I know what you mean." He agreed. He frowned. "Doesn't Megatron have some...." _'Squadron heading for a small city nearby?_ He asked, quickly switching to speaking through their bond, just in case someone was listening in on them.

"Probably." He replied, turning over to face his mate, moving Yellowjacket slightly to be protected against his body.

Bumblebee's frown deepened. "Aren't...you would be going with him?" He asked, his spark tightening in his chest slightly at the thought of his mate being in a battle far away from him.

"I don't think so." He said. "He didn't assign me in zeir."

Bumblebee let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Primus." He murmured as he nuzzled his head into his mate's chest.

"Besides, I vouldn't leave joo alone." He cooed.

Bumblebee smiled. "Thanks Blitz." He murmured as he hugged his mate. "I'm glad I became a Decepticon." He added as he looked up at his mate. "If I hadn't...I wouldn't have you or Yellowjacket."

"Speaking of vich, do joo miss your old friends?" He asked, stroking Bumblebee's horned helm gently.

Bumblebee shrugged. "Sometimes." He replied before he sighed sadly. "But Bulkhead...no...he wanted to kill Yellowjacket during his development. We...Autobots are supposed to cherish life, no matter how it was developed." He shook his head as tears sprang to them. He pulled Bumblebee closer to him, hushing him gently. Bumblebee buried his face in Blitzwing's chest as he tried to still his tears. "Frag it!" He hissed angrily. "You'd think I could control this by now!" He muttered angrily as he tried to wipe the tears away.

"I could say ve same zing!" The schizophrenic Decepticon cackled as his face switched over to Random.

Yellowjacket moaned as he struck his leg out and kicked Blitzwing's side. "I trying to recharge!" He complained. Blitzwing patted his sparkling's head before Yellowjacket groaned. "Why you and mommy have to talk so loud?" He demanded as he brightened one red optic and glared weakly at Blitzwing.

"Sorry." Blitzwing sighed as he switched back to Icy.

"Wake up dead." Yellowjacket muttered before he curled up against Blitzwing's body and drifted back into recharge.

'_Mouthy little thing.' _Bumblebee chuckled.

"He gets if from joo." He chuckled softly as he gave his mate a smile.

Bumblebee gave Blitzwing a playful shove. "Watch it." He chuckled. Blitzwing cackled again as his face changed to Random and he ran a servo over one of Bumblebee's horns. Bumblebee's body shuddered. _'BLITZWING! There is a sparkling present!'_ He hissed over their bond as he bit back a happy moan.

Blitzwing gave him a sad look and switched back to his calm persona. "Sorry." He said, his mouth set in its usual expressionless state.

Bumblebee smiled. "It's ok Blitz. I know those personalities of yours are hard to control." He replied as he reached up and kissed him.

He ran his index finger across a dent in Bumblebee's armor. "It's not OK." He replied as his mouth became even thinner.

Bee pulled back. "Why not?" He asked softly. "You can't change what you are." He replied as he touched Blitzwing's hand. "I can live with a few dents."

"Joo shouldn't have to live like zat." He said softly, looking away. "I should learn to control myself."

Bumblebee smiled. "Blitz, you DO have control." He murmured as he reached up and ran his hand along his mate's face. "It just slips once in a while depending on your mood."

"It shouldn't slip!" He growled as he clenched his fists.

Bumblebee smiled. "Blitz, you can't keep your emotions in check all the time. It's practically impossible." He murmured. "I can live with it. That's who you are, that's why I love you; you aren't like everyone else."

"Thank you." He cooed. "But I still think that you'd be better off vit someone a little less...... spontaneous." He stated.

Bumblebee narrowed his optics. "Don't you EVER say that." He stated coldly. He hugged Blitzwing's body close to him. "I don't want anyone else. No one else could ever make me feel the way you do."

"In pain?" He asked coldly.

Bumblebee glared at him. "Blitz." He scolded. "Stop being so negative." He shook his finger at him. "I can take a few dents. Besides, they make me look tough." He added with a grin. "And, you've never hurt Yellowjacket, so it's not that bad." He rested his helm on Bumblebee's and sighed; how did he end up with Bumblebee? He certainly didn't deserve something as beautiful and understanding. Bumblebee smiled softly as he nuzzled his face into Blitzwing's neck. "Blitz, it's ok." He murmured. "We're Decepticons, we can take a little rough n' tumble."

"But how long until my anger is exerted upon our sparkling?" He asked, his voice broken at the very thought of harming his precious Yellowjacket and this time the other two personalities agreed.

Bumblebee closed his optics. "Blitz, you said so yourself; Decepticon NEVER harm sparklings, ever." He murmured. "And besides, Jacket only ever gets me angry, he behaves for you." He chuckled. "He likes to see me angry; I think he feels better knowing that he can learn his limits with me before he moves into the army."

"I don't vant to risk it." He chuckled.

Bumblebee laughed softly. "Blitz, you have more control than you think. You'd catch yourself before he even laid a finger on Jacket." He replied as he stroked Blitzwing's helm.

"I hope so." He cooed.

"You will." He replied. "I have faith in you."

"And I zank joo for zat." Blitzwing purred.

'You never have to.' Bumblebee thought to himself. He purred in return and rubbed his helm against Blitzwing's. Blitzwing hugged him, rocking his smaller mate back and forth.

Yellowjacket stared up at him parents and smiled. He had been watching them for a long time and he knew that his father was prone to sudden violent mood swings; he had seen him turn on his "mother" a few times in the past. Bumblebee had been caught off guard, but didn't fight back. He learnt later that Bumblebee hadn't only to allow Blitzwing time to regain control of himself. He noted the dents along his chest plate and a large one on his leg; Blitzwing hadn't meant to hurt him, it was just hard to control all of himself. He grinned to himself; he could understand that. He didn't have changing faces, but he did have a crazy personality, and sometimes, it was hard to pass up something that would be hilarious.

"Should we stay up, or go back to sleep?" Blitzwing asked, his crazy persona taking the lead.

Bumblebee went to answer when Yellowjacket grabbed onto Blitzwing's neck. "Hungry!" He chirped.

"That answers that question."

"Do ve even have anyzing left?" He asked; their minimal supply vanished quickly with three hungry fuel-tanks.

Bumblebee shrugged. "I really don't know."

Yellowjacket tapped his father's face. "I'm hungry Daddy." He chirped.

"I know." He cooed.

"Blitzwing." Megatron's voice sounded over the com-link. "I'm sorry...I will be needing you in overtaking the city."

Bumblebee looked up at Blitzwing. _'No.'_

Back in Megatron's room, Starscream put a servo on Megatron's arm. Megatron placed his servo overtop of Starscream's and smiled sadly. _'It's now or never. I'm sorry.'_

Oblivion blinked up at him. "You're leaving?" She asked around a sniffle.

Megatron reached down and gently stroked her helm. "Only for a little while." He looked up at Starscream. "If we're lucky, the city will fall before the day is out." Starscream barred his fangs. Megatron looked up at Starscream. _'I'm sorry.'_ He sighed as he straightened up. He touched his own helm. "Blitzwing? I'll meet you outside the building. Tell Bumblebee and Yellowjacket that we should be back before they know it." He stated. He sighed as he looked back at his mate. _'I'm so sorry.'_

Starscream stood up, ready to follow Megatron out the door. "Starscream?" Megatron asked softly.

"I'm coming too. It isn't a battle without me." Starscream announced, grinning cruelly.

Megatron frowned. "What about the sparklings? Shockwave won't be able to look after them; he's coming with me." He stated.

"You mean you're leaving me here!?" Starscream growled.

Megatron's face fell. "I hate doing it, but someone responsible needs to look after those left behind." He replied. He took Starscream's face in his hands. "I hate leaving you, but...." He shook his head, at a loss of what to say before he pulled Starscream into a deep, passionate kiss.

'_Just hurry back.'_ Starscream hissed.

Megatron pulled away. _'I will.'_ He promised.

Oblivion chirped sadly as he walked out of the room. "He'll come back...right?" She asked as she looked up at Starscream.

"I hope so." He sighed. "All remaining Decepticons, please report to my quarters immediately." Starscream ordered over his comm. link.

Bumblebee quickly scooped Yellowjacket up and walked out of his room and up towards Starscream's. Last he checked Starscream was still carrying. 'Must have protoformed it last night.' He mused to himself before he knocked on the door. Starscream opened the door. Skywarp was already inside sitting on the bed.

Oblivion chirped softly as she touched Skywarp's leg. "Hi." She chirped.

Bumblebee blinked at Oblivion before he grinned. "Welcome back kiddo."

Oblivion giggled. "Hi Bee!"

"Well, since we've been left behind," He said with an irritated after-tone. "I was thinking we could use this time to talk with each other."

Bumblebee nodded. "I could understand you and I, but Skywarp?" He asked as he gave the black Seeker a look. "Why would Megatron leave him behind?" Oblivion chirped up at Skywarp, waving her hands up at him, trying to get him to pick her up.

"I'm carrying." He stated, lifting the small sparkling off the ground.

Bumblebee's optics widened momentarily. "Really?" He asked. "Well, congratulations!" Oblivion chirped in agreement as she snuggled against Skywarp. Skywarp smiled proudly. Bumblebee grinned. "So...how far along are you?" He asked as Yellowjacket chirped curiously up at Oblivion.

"A few hours." He explained.

Bumblebee's optics widened. "Whoa...fairly new. Kills my next question...Jacket stop squirming." He scolded as the little yellow and black sparkling tried wiggling out of his arms.

"Pretty!" Yellowjacket squealed as he looked at Oblivion.

"I'm guessing that's supposed to be a compliment." Oblivion muttered

Starscream chuckled. Then it hit him. _'MEGATRON!'_ He cried over the bond.

'_Starscream? What's wrong?'_ Megatron asked.

'_You cannot go through with this! You'd be killing millions of innocent 'bots! You'd be doing the same thing they did to the citadel.'_ Starscream explained quickly.

Megatron didn't answer for a long time. _'I...I didn't think about that.'_ He murmured. _'We'll try to keep as many alive as we can. Maybe...we can convince them to join us...or at least turn a blind optic to our presence.'_

'_Good idea.'_ He breathed.

Megatron chuckled softly. _'I'll give the new order. You look after the Decepticons left with you my little Star.'_ He replied softly.

'_Already done.'_ He cooed.

'_We'll be back soon.' _Megatron murmured before he blocked the bond.

Oblivion wrinkled her nose. "Why is he STARING at me?" She demanded.

"I think he likes you." Starscream mocked.

Yellowjacket giggled. Oblivion groaned. "Stop staring." She snapped as she glared at him. "It's rude." Starscream laughed. _'It's not funny!'_ Oblivion moaned before she glared at Yellowjacket. She stuck her glossa out at him before she crossed her arms and huffed.

"Well, does anyone have something about themselves that they'd like to share?" Starscream asked.

Oblivion looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, like, for example; I'm hand-painted." He boasted, puffing out his chest.

Oblivion giggled. "I'm too smart for my own good." She stated.

"We all knew that." Skywarp chuckled.

Oblivion shrugged. "At least it was something." She replied. "Haven't heard you say anything." She blinked several times. "Wait...did that sound rude?"

"Yeah, so?" He asked. "We're Decepticons; we're expected to be barbaric."

Oblivion gave him an annoyed look. "I'm a sparkling. I'm not supposed to know what "mean" or "rude" is. I'm supposed to be innocent."

"Not when you're a Decepticon." Skywarp sighed.

"Sparkling." Oblivion stated slowly. "Not mean. Baby. Newborn...everything that should define "innocent"." She added.

"Is no one going to share anything?" Starscream growled. He was a bit on-edge from not being fed and the birth of his daughter had drained him even more.

Bumblebee shrugged. "I don't think there's anything to share." He replied as Yellowjacket made it quite clear that he wanted down. He even went as low as biting Bumblebee. "Ouch!" Bumblebee yelped as he accidentally dropped Yellowjacket, not that it fazed the sparkling. "You little brat! Wait until Blitzwing hears about this. Frag, it's bleeding." He grumbled as he stuck his bleeding finger in his mouth, glaring after Yellowjacket as he raced over to Skywarp's leg and started cheeping at Oblivion.

Starscream eyed the still-warm energon and his optics glazed over and brightened. Frag, he was so hungry, he'd even stoop as low as to feed off another Cybertronian's life-force if it meant that he would get to eat. He mentally slapped himself as soon as the thought registered in his mind. He sat straighter in his chair, shoving the cannibalistic instinct down into the pit of his fuel-lines, hoping that it would never resurface.

Bumblebee sighed. "Little brat." He growled as Yellowjacket started chirping at Oblivion in an attempt to get her attention.

"Get lost!" Oblivion whined, suddenly unnerved at the yellow and black sparkling's obsession. _'You ok...mom?'_ She asked Starscream as she glanced at him.

"Fine." He chuckled, stroking the small recharging sparkling on his lap.

Oblivion glared at Yellowjacket as his chirping increased. "Why won't Emberstar wake up?" She asked as Bumblebee walked over and picked Yellowjacket back up, scolding him for biting him.

"She's probably worn herself out." Starscream chuckled, trying to mask his hunger that he was sure that Oblivion could sense.

A crash sounded from the bottom floor causing them all to look up. "Back already?" Skywarp asked a bit confused.

Oblivion frowned. "Why would they crash?" She asked. "Daddy isn't that clumsy...even when he's cratered."

"She's right; no Decepticon would break down that door. We all have a key." He stated, standing up, cradling Ember in his arms.

Yellowjacket chirped fearfully. "Not Daddy?" He asked quietly as he clung to Bumblebee.

"You don't think...Autobots?" Oblivion asked.

Starscream nodded. "Bumblebee, take the sparklings and hide in the closet in my quarters, don't make a sound." He ordered gravely.

Bumblebee nodded as he picked Emberstar up and placed Yellowjacket on the ground. "I'm not big enough to carry both of you, sorry." Bumblebee murmured. "And she's recharging." Yellowjacket nodded as Oblivion landed beside him. She grabbed his hand and dragged him behind her to said closet.

"In. Quick." She hissed. Bumblebee didn't need to be told twice; he knew that he wasn't big enough to pose a problem to the Autobots.

Starscream and Skywarp stood wing-to-wing, completely still, staring at the door, null-ray-cannons at the ready. Foot-steps could be heard coming up the stairs and they tensed, ready to defend the sparklings. Oblivion hugged Yellowjacket tightly, the yellow and black sparkling copying her. Bumblebee cradled Emberstar protectively to his chest. There was no way he was going to let the sparklings get hurt.

A large red mech walked through the door, followed by a much smaller mech, with flame decals on his chest. They glared at them, eyeing them as they pulled their guns out into the open. Skywarp quickly warped over to the door behind the younger Autobot and locked it. Bumblebee crouched down slowly beside the other sparklings, stroking Yellowjacket's head as he listened carefully to what was happening outside their hide-away.

The Autobot with the flame decals had Skywarp pinned against the door in seconds, surprising the black and purple Seeker and causing his spark to flare in panic. "G'job, Hot Rod." The older mech stated, walking closer to Starscream.

"Thank you sir." The small mech, obviously named Hot Rod replied, cuffing Skywarp's servos behind his back.

"I'm praud'a ya, boy!" Ironhide began, strutting even closer to the Air-Commander. "Ya ne'er ev'n SEEN a D-Con b'fore, and y'all ready cuffed yerself a _Seeker_! And trust you, me, boy, Seekers'r hard ta catch." He guffawed.

Bumblebee felt his intakes freeze. 'Ironhide.' He thought in terror. He wasn't aware that his fear was being felt by the two sparklings.

"Too bad 'ol Megsy ain't here ta save ya, Starscream." He chuckled. Starscream lunged forward, only to be struck and tossed aside. "S'all ya got?" Ironhide laughed, walking closer to the downed Seeker.

Starscream tried to stand up, but was kicked hard in the cockpit, sending him flying back into the wall. He slid down the wall; he was cornered. 'FRAG!' Starscream thought. His energy levels were too low to power his cannons, leaving him open to any form of attack. He looked up blankly at the approaching Autobot.

Skywarp was on his knees, the young mech holding him by his cuffs. The younger mech was snickering as he watched the red Seeker get beaten up. Oblivion could feel Starscream's pain slightly and was fighting against a whimper. _'DADDY!'_ She screamed, reaching out to Megatron's now elusive spark, only to meet nothing. _'Daddy?'_ She squeaked in fear, unaware that Megatron had blocked his spark to allow him to focus.

Starscream was kicked, slapped, and punched repeatedly. And the colorful names that Ironhide was calling him didn't exactly help his depleting energy-levels.  
Ironhide knelt down in front of the broken Seeker. "I wanna see for mah self what Megatron's so proud 'bout." He stated, reaching for Starscream's cockpit. "I bet you're nothing but a glitch. That's what they all say. They say ya went with almost ev'ry bot' on Cybertron." He looked Starscream dead in the optics and smirked. "Why don't ya let me see fer mahself, how good ya are?" He said, opening Starscream's cockpit with a cruel growl.

Starscream slashed the red Autobot's throat open, insulted and violated by his obvious misunderstanding of Decepticon hierarchy; you never touch the mate of any high ranking officer without getting either the officer or the mate retaliating. He watched as the Autobot began to choke on his own energon, stepping back in shock as his hand flew to his throat in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

'_Momma!'_ Oblivion screamed. She wanted to burst out of the closet and run to Starscream's aid. But she knew that she wouldn't help anything; she was only a sparkling and didn't come up much higher than Starscream's knee. What was she going to do? Gnaw the Autobot's ankle off?

Starscream looked at the choking Autobot; he wasn't going to need that energon now, anyway. Starscream crawled over to Ironhide and softly turned the Autobot's head to the side and brought his head close to the Autobot's throat. He buried his face into the wound and began feeding off the still living Autobot. Ironhide shut his optics; the fragging thing was drinking his energon! Starscream took a gasp of air before continuing, feeling the warm energon flow down his throat and into his fuel tank. Skywarp smirked up at the mortified young Autobot.

"Starscream sure is something, ain't he?" The dark seeker chuckled.

Oblivion let out a weak chirp without realizing it. She was so hungry and her energy levels were low because she hadn't eaten yet. She would love to have some energon now, and she wasn't too worried about where it came from as long as it was warm and nourishing.

Hot Rod threw up onto the already, filthy floor, unable to stomach the sight of Starscream feeding. Skywarp took this as his chance, and shattered his cuffs. Bumblebee, Yellowjacket, and Oblivion wrinkled their noses as the scent of warm energon reached them, closely followed by unprocessed energon as someone threw up.

"What happening?" Yellowjacket whispered, snuggling closer to Bumblebee's leg.

"I don't know." Oblivion murmured.

Skywarp pinned the Autobot against the floor. "You guys can come out now!" Skywarp announced.

Oblivion was the first out the door, wanting to see what had happened to Starscream. She came to a screeching halt as she stared at Starscream and the dying Autobot that he currently had his face buried in. Energon was sliding down his face and the Autobot's chest and a loud sucking noise reached her, closely followed by a deep inhale of breath as Starscream pulled back, licking his lips and closing his optics as if he was savoring the taste. She felt her tank churn and before she could catch herself, she had thrown up whatever energon had been in her tank all over the floor.

Starscream lifted his head up. "We do what we can to survive, sweetie." He cooed, stroking Ironhide's helm. She shook her head and backed away, tears streaming down her face, and more energon threatening to leave her energy deprived body. She covered her mouth as it started crawling up her throat and burn. "Daddy takes too long, so I took matters into my own servos." He stated as he held his hand out to his sparkling. "Come here, Oblivion." He purred. "Breakfast is served."

**Author's note:** And that's that. Starscream is going cannibal on us! And he's trying to convert Oblivion too. That little scene was **Shadowbreaker777**'s idea, inspired by the movies _Gingersnap_ and I like it. Starscream is a vampire amongst the living…and Oblivion is going to be sick.


	3. Moving Away

Chapter 3 Moving Away

"You're...drinking his...urlp." Oblivion gasped before she threw up again, this time collapsing into the energon as her body went into convulsions.

"Bumblebee," Starscream growled, "help her, I'm a bit....busy, at the moment."

Oblivion lifted her head weakly. "You...." _'You're...a monster.'_ She wheezed before her optics went black and her head fell back into the energon.

Bumblebee raced over and gently picked her up. He did his best to ignore Starscream's feed, focusing more on Oblivion's limp body. The last thing he wanted to do was look at the energon dripping down from Starscream's face.

'I know.' He chuckled mentally, before returning to his victim's throat, drinking back the energon that was oozing out.

'_Starscream?'_ Megatron asked, his "voice" breaking through his quiet feed. _'What's wrong? I can't sense Oblivion anymore.'_

Bumblebee stroked Oblivion's head sadly. She was so young and to have to witness her father drinking another mech's energon straight from his throat was not something easily stomached. Even adults did not enjoy the knowledge that cannibalism existed amongst them.

'_It's...hard...to explain. You'd better hurry back.'_ Starscream replied. "Still want me?" Starscream purred into Ironhide's audios, watching in amusement as the Autobot shivered in horror and pain.

'_Actually...I'm kind of standing at the door.' _Megatron replied. _'Please step away from the Autobot before I get sick.'_

'_I'm not done.'_ He chuckled in reply, burying his face once more.

Megatron walked into the room and shook his head, careful to step on the younger Autobot and crush his arm beneath his heel. "Is there really a need for that Starscream?" He asked out loud, hoping to drag his mate's attention away from the bleeding Autobot.

"Yes." He gurgled from the depth of Ironhide's throat. Ironhide winced and shut his optics in response, showing just how painful the experience was.

"I can understand hunger, Starscream, but feeding off another? That's a step too far don't you think?" He asked as he walked closer to his mate. 'Although, that does smell _so_ tempting.' He thought to himself as the smell of warm energon reached him and made his mouth water in anticipation.

"I was starving Megatron!" Starscream whined, pulling away licking his fangs. "Surely you understand." He smiled at Ironhide, who in turn, gave him a pleading look. "Besides, he won't need it soon anyway." He chuckled.

Megatron chuckled. "We are all starving, Starscream." He cooed before he glared at the Autobot. "But seen as how he has no doubt caused all of your damage, I think he deserves to die by loss of energon." He snarled before he glanced back at Hot Rod. "But what about the youngling?"

"Nabbed me, but I'm fine." Skywarp stated as he flexed his wings.

Megatron nodded with a soft smile. "Good to hear. I'm sure Thundercracker will be relieved as well." He stated. "But what are we going to do with him?" He asked as he looked back at the youngling.

Hot Rod looked around the room, and nearly vomited at the sight of his dying commander. The fact that Starscream was just so joyously drinking Ironhide's energon like he was merely a glass cube and the energon was sitting inside of it like normal was disgusting and disturbing. Megatron chuckled before he finally caught sight of Oblivion laying limply in Bumblebee's arms.

"Oblivion." He murmured as he walked over to Bumblebee. The smaller Decepticon handed him the offline sparkling and Megatron cradled her tiny form to his chest. "Poor thing." He murmured as he kissed her helm.

"She called me a monster before she offlined." Starscream moaned as more energon gushed into his fuel-lines and making him feel more alert.

Megatron gave him a look. "I wonder why Starscream?" He shook his head. "You have energon dripping down your face and she's never experienced any form of cannibalism in her life." He sighed before he frowned. "How much energon did she throw up?" He asked as he wiped the unprocessed energon off of her helm.

'_How should I know!?! I've been a bit busy, in case you have failed to notice!' _Starscream growled.

Megatron bit back a snarl as he glared at his mate. _'Too busy to even notice that your own daughter could very well be dying?'_ He demanded as he stroked Oblivion's helm.

Starscream whimpered over the bond as he felt the hostility from his mate. He had been too busy with his own hunger to care that his mouthy sparkling had been sick all over the floor. Megatron looked at his mate sadly before he nudged Oblivion gently with his fingers and barely got a twitch from her.

He gulped. _'No, please no.'_

"Did you bring energon back?" Starscream asked as he sat up.

"Some." Megatron replied. "I had a cube for you...but it would appear that you already have some already." He added with a weak smile.

He pulled a cube of glowing energon out of his subspace and lifted Oblivion's head up to rest against his chest. He used a finger to open her mouth slightly and let a little energon slide down her throat. Her optics flickered weakly in response to the nutrients sliding down her throat. Starscream looked up from his prey to check if his dear sparkling was alright; he couldn't handle her leaving again. Once had been torture, twice…well, he would rather die than lose her again.

Megatron let a little more energon trickle down her throat. Her optics flared to life as she bolted upright and coughed the energon back up onto Megatron's chest. She coughed a few more times before she looked up at him. "Sorry." She murmured as she nuzzled against him and shivered, her wings twitching painfully behind.

"Don't be." Megatron replied as he held the cube to her. "Drink, you need it."

"Is she going to be OK?" Starscream asked, worried about his daughter's condition.

Oblivion took the energon cube and quickly downed it. She hiccupped as she finished. "Thank you." She murmured. "Is...is HE done?" She demanded as she flung a hand out to indicate Starscream, tears trickling out of her big red optics. Starscream continued to bleed the Autobot, trying to get the energon that he needed now that he was sure that Oblivion was going to be ok. Oblivion shuddered as she hid her face in Megatron's chest. _'Why is he doing that!?'_ She moaned. _'It's horrible!'_

Megatron rubbed her head as he let out a soft hushing noise. _'Hunger does that to you.'_

'_I'm going to give her a piece of my mind when I'm done here.'_ Starscream warned, his voice heavy with anger.

'_Starscream, she's terrified.'_ Megatron stated softly.

'_Why?'_ Starscream asked.

'_She's a sparkling that just witnessed one of her parents drinking another Transformer's energon. Think about it.'_ He replied softly.

'_She's been feeding off of me for the past nine weeks!'_

'_That's not the same!'_ Oblivion shouted over the bond before she started crying. _'I...I don't have a choice! It's the only way that I can survive!'_

'_Same here.'_ He stated.

'_You have a choice!'_ Oblivion cried. _'Daddy brought energon cubes home! You could be drinking that instead of...I think I'm going to be sick again.'_ She cried as she nuzzled her face into Megatron's chest.

'_Why waste it?' _He asked, still eating.

_Oblivion started crying harder into Megatron's chest. 'How can you just continue to eat him!?'_ She demanded. _'HAVE YOU NO SANITY LEFT!?'_

'_I'm STARVING!'_ He roared, spinning towards them and flashing his fangs.

Oblivion recoiled in terror, horrified by the energon dripping down Starscream's face and the murderous look in his optic. She whimpered before she somehow managed to wiggle out of Megatron's arms and land on the floor. Tears were still streaming down her face as she raced for the bed and vanished underneath it. Starscream sent a wave of pain and betrayal over to Megatron in response to his sparkling's reaction.

Megatron sent a wave of comfort to Starscream. _'Your tone and appearance isn't helping.'_ He murmured softly. _'She's afraid.' _

'_Aren't we all?'_

'_True.'_ Megatron replied.

Oblivion whimpered from where she was cowering under the bed. Starscream's yelling was terrifying her and the constant flow of energon down his face wasn't helping. She just wanted him to stop drinking Ironhide's internal energon; was that so bad a thing to ask?

'_You wanted some too, I sensed it.'_ Starscream purred to his mate.

'_For a moment...but...after seeing Oblivion's reaction...I'm not so willing to join you.' _Megatron replied softly.

"Bumblebee, take the sparklings, and escort Skywarp and the youngling out." Starscream ordered.

Bumblebee nodded as he quickly picked up Yellowjacket and swung him up onto his back. He crouched down in front of the bed and started trying to coax Oblivion out. Oblivion rushed out and clung to his chest beside her sister, shivering and whimpering. He stood up and walked out of the room, signaling the black Seeker to follow with the youngling captive.

'_What was the reason for that?'_ Megatron asked.

'_I missed you.'_ He cooed as he lifted his wings up slightly and gave himself a small shake.

Megatron chuckled. _'I missed you too, Starscream.'_ He purred in return.

"This piece of slag tried to rape me." Starscream stated, stroking Ironhide's scarlet helm.

Megatron's spark started spinning in rage. "Did he now?" He growled as he walked forward, glaring down at the Autobot.

"He wasn't so lucky." Starscream sneered.

Megatron purred as he knelt down beside his mate. "My little Star sliced his throat?" He cooed. "Well done...and what a waste of energon." He added as he noted the energon that was pooling around Ironhide from the time that Starscream had stopped feeding.

"I can't drain him all by my little self." Starscream stated innocently, rubbing himself up against Megatron's chest.

Megatron chuckled as he nuzzled his face into Starscream's shoulder. "Want some help?" He purred. Starscream nodded, his battered wings hitching up higher at the affectionate nuzzle. Megatron turned predatory optics on Ironhide's dying form and growled. "This is payback for harming my mate." He snarled before he started drinking the leaking energon, digging his own fangs deeper into the Autobot's throat to get at the still flowing energon.

"Leave some for me." Starscream purred, nudging his mate.

Megatron pulled back with a soft purr. "But of course." He purred as he licked the energon off his lips and wiped it off his mouth as it leaked down his face. Starscream once again buried his face into the Autobot's fuel-lines, drinking deeply and enjoying the gushing energon flowing into his fuel lines. Megatron stroked his mate's wings. "It feels good to have energon in me again." He murmured. "And best of all, this is already processed so it's pure." He chuckled. "Not to mention the best that Autobots can buy."

Starscream purred into the downed Autobot's neck. _'It's not fair that they get the good stuff.'_

Megatron nodded. "True." He replied. "But soon WE will be having the best energon. This planet will be the Decepticon's before long." He purred as he leant his face down beside Starscream's and drank some of the escaping energon. Starscream purred again and hitched his wings up higher. _'Any higher and your wings are going to be stuck behind your head for good.'_ Megatron purred as he nuzzled his mate's head over so he could get a little more energon. Starscream chuckled and allowed Megatron better access to Ironhide's fuel-lines. _'You'd think he'd be out of energon by now.'_ Megatron commented as he drank deeply from the fuel-line.

Starscream took a look at the Autobot. "He's going gray, Megatron. He'll fall soon." He cooed.

Megatron chuckled. _'My, how very fat his is to have this much spare energon within him. Perhaps all the Autobots are this rich in energon?' _He laughed as he continued to drink. Starscream shoved the Autobot onto his side. Megatron chuckled. "Are you going to finish him off then?" He asked as he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Unless you want it." He replied.

Megatron chuckled. "You need it more than I do." He replied. "You carried our sparkling around on little energon...and I already refueled a little earlier." He admitted.

"And where'd you get the energy?" Starscream growled.

"Same place I got the energon for Oblivion." He replied. He stroked Starscream's cheek affectionately. "I did bring you back a cube." He replied softly. "I just needed a little more strength to make it back."

"Oh, good." He purred finishing the last of the energon. Ironhide's internals stopped revving and he shut down, his body graying and his optics blackening.

Megatron chuckled. "You're full now?" He asked as he stood up

"For now." He stated, standing up.

"Perhaps we should go and try to explain to Oblivion what happened here." Megatron murmured. "I understand her fear and her reaction...but...her tone...was far too cold."

Starscream nodded gravely, his spark still in pain for his daughter's attitude. Megatron sighed softly as he walked to the door and headed out to find Bumblebee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bumblebee hugged Blitzwing tightly as he greeted his mate. "You're back." He murmured.

"Jah, I'm back." He replied happily, returning his mate's hug.

Bumblebee nuzzled his face against Blitzwing's stomach, which was where his head rested, and started crying tears of happiness. Yellowjacket chirped contently as he hung from his father's wing.

"Ve von." He stated.

Bumblebee looked up at him. "So...when do we leave?" He asked excitedly.

Oblivion watched the family sadly from the corner beside her sister's still sleeping form.

"Ask Megatron." Blitzwing chuckled.

Bumblebee laughed. "Will do." He replied. "So...how many did you end up killing?" He asked a little hesitantly.

"I don remember." He sighed.

"Oh...that many huh?" Bumblebee squeaked as a little unprocessed energon snuck up his throat.

"No, I just don remember even fighting."

Bumblebee nodded as a lump formed in his throat, although, whether it was from the fact that the Autobots living in the city were left alive or it was from his mate coming back alive, he wasn't sure. _'Got it big guy.'_ He replied with a smile.

"I do know dat a lot of dem vere still alive vhen ve left." He replied cheerily.

Bumblebee nodded. "Ok."

Bumblebee looked over at the door as a knock rang through the room. He pulled away from Blitzwing and went to go open it. When he did, he was greeted by Megatron and Starscream, the latter nervously rubbing his wrists. Starscream looked down at him. "My sparklings?" He asked.

Bumblebee nodded to the corner. "Over there. Oblivion wouldn't come near either of us since I met up with Blitzwing." He stated. "Hope she isn't scared of him."

"Megatron, I think you should get her." Starscream sighed.

Megatron nodded as he walked in. Yellowjacket chirped a greeting from where he was hanging from Blitzwing's wing, snuggling close to his father's body, purring and cooing up at the older mech. He smiled and nodded before he looked at his sparklings. Oblivion was staring up at him while Emberstar's head was resting against her chest, the latter still deep in recharge. He smiled softly as he walked over and picked both sparklings up.

"You ok Livi?" He asked. Oblivion nodded weakly.

"Where's mommy?" Ember asked softy as she groggily onlined her optics.

Oblivion's lip twitched in the beginning of a snarl, but Megatron gave her a sharp look before smiling at Emberstar. "Outside, sweetspark." He replied softly as he turned and walked out of the room, nodding to Bumblebee and Blitzwing before leaving. Bumblebee closed the door behind him since his hands were full. Oblivion saw Starscream and started shaking and buried her face in Megatron's chest while whimpering. Starscream's spark fell when he saw her reaction to his presence. "Oblivion." Megatron murmured.

Oblivion shook her head. "No!" She cried. "I...I don't...." She whimpered as she tried to fuse with Megatron's armor.

Starscream sulked back to the room, his misery easily transmitting through the bond. "You realize that you are hurting his feelings." Megatron scolded.

Oblivion whimpered again. "He...Daddy...he ATE that Autobot." She whimpered.

Megatron sighed. "Sweetspark...I too, drank from the Autobot's throat." He replied. Oblivion's optics widened in horror.

'_She hates me.'_ Starscream sobbed.

'_Ssh, Starscream.'_ Megatron cooed. _'We'll make her understand...but we might want to get rid of the body.' _He added.

Oblivion's body started shaking again. "You...you...you...."

"Livi." Megatron murmured. "He tried to hurt Starscream in a completely unacceptable way. He deserved it."

"No one deserves to die that way." She whimpered as she wiggled against him, suddenly desperate to get away.

"Livi, he would have just bled out." Megatron stated as he held her tightly. "All that perfectly good energon would have gone to waste."

Oblivion whimpered as she shook her head. She didn't like this act of cannibalism; it would take a lot of convincing to change her mind. Megatron sighed softly as he entered their room again and gave Starscream a sad look.

"Why doesn't she hate _you_?" He asked sadly.

Megatron shrugged. "I think she might, but I'm not letting her move." He replied as he lay down beside his mate. He handed him Emberstar and gently stroked Oblivion's head as the younger sparkling began to whimper and struggle against him.

Emberstar latched onto Starscream. "I'm hungry, Momma." She whined.

Megatron smiled softly. "Here." He murmured as he pulled an energon cube out of his subspace and handed it to Starscream. "Give that to her."

Starscream handed the cube to the small black femme and the little sparkling started guzzling the energon back. Megatron smiled softly down at Emberstar before looking at Oblivion. The sparkling was whimpering still, afraid of both of her parents now. Starscream sighed as Emberstar let out a gargled purr of contentment. Megatron stroked Oblivion's helm.

"You don't have to be afraid of us, sweetspark. We won't EVER hurt you."

"I did it in self-defense then I didn't waste the perfectly good energon." He stated.

Oblivion whimpered. "It isn't right." She murmured.

Megatron sighed. "Nether is war." He replied. "But, we must make exceptions to the rules sometimes."

'_Nor is raping someone.'_ Starscream snarled.

Oblivion whimpered again, tears spilling down her face. She buried her face in Megatron's chest and wailed, half in terror, half in an inability to comprehend anything anymore. Starscream curled up with Ember and sobbed; he was upset because his sparkling honestly thought that he was a monster. Oblivion cried harder, unable to understand anything anymore. Where had her ability to understand everything around her gone? She couldn't understand anything; there was nothing there. She couldn't remember anything that she use to know. She felt so helpless and so cried harder. Megatron sighed sadly as he stroked Oblivion's helm and Starscream's cheek comfortingly.

"Everything is fragged up; the Autobots have ruined everything!" Starscream wailed.

"Hush." Megatron murmured. "Hush, my love. They will pay soon." He promised as he caressed his lover's cheek.

'I'm stupid!' Oblivion screamed to herself. 'I'm stupid! I'm as dumb as a sparkling!' Her crying increased.

Starscream pulled Oblivion to his chest. "Sweetie, you ARE a sparkling." He cooed, "hearing" what his daughter was crying over.

She beat her tiny fists against Starscream's chest in frustration. "I'm smarter than one!" She screamed. "I was! But now...I can't even remember anything!" She cried as she collapsed against his chest in tears.

"In time, it will all return to you." He cooed, nuzzling her gently.

"I hate this." She whimpered. "I feel so vulnerable. I feel so weak...I hate this."

"You'll grow." He stated.

She sniffled as she snuggled against his chest and cried harder. "I...I'm s-s-sorry I c-c-called you a m-m-monster!" She cried. "I...I just...I just...." She sobbed incoherently.

"Calm down." He cooed.

Oblivion continued to sob and sniffle, snuggling against Starscream's chest. Megatron smiled softly and stroked Oblivion's helm. "Hush little one." He cooed.

"Megatron, maybe we should leave now, I don't think this dreary room is helping." Starscream stated.

Megatron nodded. He activated his com-link and contacted Blitzwing and Thundercracker. "Attention gentlemen, we are moving to the city. Have everything you have packed and ready for transport within the hour." He ordered before he sat up on the bed. He turned off the com-link and grinned at Starscream. "This shouldn't take too long." He chuckled as he stood up.

Megatron had everything packed in the main room packed up in a couple of minutes. He turned to Starscream and smiled. "Is there anything else that we need?" He asked.

"Hope." Starscream breathed.

Megatron chuckled softly. "That too." He murmured as he walked over to his mate and sparklings.

Oblivion looked up at him and smiled weakly. "We're going somewhere better?" She asked softly.

"Much better. Right, mommy?" Ember asked, looking up at Starscream.

Megatron chuckled as he picked Emberstar up and cradled her to his chest. "Much better." He agreed.

"How close are we?" Starscream asked.

Megatron tilted his head in thought. "It took us about 10 minutes to fly over there." He replied before he glanced at the sparklings. "But, considering our cargo...we will probably need to walk."

Starscream sighed. "It will be worth the walk, right?"

Megatron nodded. "The floor is clean, I believe the recharge beds are bigger, and there is a constant supply of energon." He replied with a smirk. "Surprising how good a deal you can get when you point a fusion cannon in someone's face."

"Indeed." Starscream purred.

Megatron subspaced everything and looked back at his mate. "So, ready to leave?" He asked.

"Whenever you are." He replied.

Oblivion chirped softly as she rubbed her head against Starscream's chest. Megatron smiled softly as he opened the door to the room. "Let's go."

Starscream stroked her helm as he strutted out of the room, Emberstar hanging from his wing. _'Do you strut everywhere you go?'_ Megatron asked through a laugh as he followed his mate.

'_Maybe.'_ He replied smarmily.

Megatron chuckled before something crashed into his leg. He glanced down and saw Yellowjacket clinging to his leg like his life depended on it. His red optics were wide as he looked up at him, tears leaking down his face. "Daddy hitting mommy." He squeaked.

"Hold the sparklings! I'll go!" Starscream announced.

Megatron nodded as he took his sparklings from his mate. "Quickly, it's probably just one of Blitzwing's slip-ups, but Bee's a whole Pit of a lot smaller than him." He stated as Emberstar chirped sadly at the fact that he didn't have any wings to hang off of.

Starscream ran down to their room and burst through the door, staring down at the scene in front of him. Bumblebee coughed up a little energon as he rubbed his now dented face. He glanced at Starscream and waved weakly. Blitzwing stared, horrified, at Bumblebee, his fists still raised ready to strike.

Bumblebee smiled as he managed to stand up. "Another slip-up, big guy." He stated softly. "It's nothing. Won't take long to knock this one out." He added reassuringly. Blitzwing shook his head, lowering his hands and staring down at them in disgust. "Blitz, it's ok." Bumblebee laughed a little forcefully. "I'm tougher than I look."

"I zink it vould be for ze best...if I cut ze bond." He stated.

Bumblebee's spark shattered as he registered what Blitzwing had just said. "What?" He squeaked. "Blitz, why?"

"I dun vant to hurt joo anymore." He sighed.

"I can take a few dents." Bumblebee whimpered. "But...if you cut the bond, that would only make things worse." He sobbed.

"I don't know what to do anymore." He said, sinking to his knees.

Bumblebee walked over to him and hugged him. "We keep pulling through." He replied as tears crept down his face. "I don't care about the dents, I just want you."

"I love you, I dun vant to hurt you." He replied.

"Don't you get it?!" Bumblebee laughed. "By cutting the bond you would still hurt me." He rubbed his head against Blitzwing's. "I love you." He murmured before he leant in and kissed him.

"Vhatever you vant, you know vat's best." He cooed as he cradled Bumblebee's smaller head in his hand.

"C'mon, you two, we're leaving." Starscream stated with a shake of his head.

Bumblebee smiled. "Be right there Starscream." He replied as he pulled his larger mate back to his feet. "Come on big guy, let's go see where Yellowjacket raced off to."

"Megatron has him." Starscream stated.

"Oh good." Bumblebee sighed. "I'm guessing he told you that Blitz had hit me again?" He asked as he patted his mate's arm.

"Yes." Starscream replied, walking back to his room.

Megatron looked up as Starscream came into view. "Got everything sorted out?" He asked as Yellowjacket peeked out from around his leg.

Starscream nodded before Blackarachnia walked in. "We're finally leaving?" She asked.

"This from the femme who hangs spider webs everywhere." Bumblebee snorted as he walked into the room. Yellowjacket chirped happily and raced over to him. She hissed at him and raised her mandibles. Bumblebee grinned as he flipped his stingers out. "Bring it Bug-lady!" He challenged.

"Bumblebee." Megatron warned as Oblivion chirped from the protection of his arm.

"We don't have time for this!" Starscream hissed.

"Sorry boss." Bumblebee murmured as he straightened up and picked up Yellowjacket. "So, when are we leaving?" He asked with a grin.

Starscream looked at Megatron. Megatron chuckled. He gave the motion for everyone to leave and exited the room and headed for outside. Oblivion chirped in excitement at the idea of seeing the sky again. "You can kinda see the sky off in the distance, but it's red." Starscream groaned.

Oblivion chirped sadly. "I was hoping it would be blue." She murmured as she rubbed her head against Megatron's shoulder.

"It's from all the ash, Its blue, usually." He stated.

Oblivion perked up. "Is it blue where we're going?" She asked.

"Not really." Megatron sighed. "It's clearer, but there still isn't any blue." He shivered. "And it rains almost every fra...ahem, energony day." He caught himself quickly.

"'Energony'?" Starscream asked.

Megatron chuckled weakly. "Humans say "bloody" and we don't have blood, we have energon so...energony."

Oblivion giggled. "That's funny."

'_That was __lame__'_ Starscream stated.

'_Better than what I was going to say. Can't swear in front of the sparklings.'_ Megatron replied.

"Pretty!"

"Would you SHUT UP!?" Oblivion moaned.

Yellowjacket giggled from Bumblebee's arms. "Pretty." He giggled as he reached towards Oblivion.

"Arg! Shut up already!" Oblivion moaned as she slumped against Megatron's shoulder.

"Oblivion, be nice." Starscream cooed. "And he's right, you are."

Oblivion frowned. "But...but...I don't want someone crushing on me!" She moaned.

Megatron chuckled as he patted her head. "Oh dear." He chuckled. "Someone's going to be a little spark-throb when they grow up."

Starscream laughed. Oblivion sulked. "Oh...meanies." She huffed. _'Who's side are you on?!' _

"Does it matter?" He chuckled.

Oblivion sulked. "Yes." She chirped.

Megatron cooed softly as they walked out of the building. Oblivion suddenly started coughing the minute she inhaled the air outside and Megatron grew concerned. "Too much ash." Starscream rasped.

Megatron nodded. "Is everyone present and accounted for?" He asked.

"We are." Bumblebee stated as he turned Yellowjacket into the safety of his shoulder to stop him from inhaling too much ash. "Not sure about anyone else."

Skywarp warped himself, Thundercracker, Shockwave, and Blackarachnia out. Shockwave stumbled slightly. "A little warning next time Skywarp." He muttered before he straightened up. "All remaining Decepticons present sir." He stated as he saluted. "All other personals are located in the city already."

Megatron nodded. "Good." He replied as Oblivion tucked her head into the crevice of his neck.

"You OK, Ember?" Starscream asked. She nodded as she peeked out from the crevice of his arm.

Megatron nodded before he turned and started walking in the direction of the city.  
"Wait...we're walking?" Bumblebee asked as he jogged after him.

"Well, we can't exactly fly with the sparklings." Megatron replied.

"Um...good point."

"You can't even fly." Starscream added.

Bumblebee shrugged. "Blitz would have carried me...right big guy?" Blitzwing nodded spastically, his crazy face cackling as he walked after them. Bumblebee shrugged. "Oh well, walking's good for you."

Oblivion giggled as she snuggled into Megatron's embrace. "I like Bee, he's funny." She whispered.

"If I get mud in my thrusters, I'll scream." Starscream mumbled.

Megatron gave his mate a glance. _'I could clean those out later if you want.'_ Starscream and Megatron chuckled as they continued to walk. Megatron glanced at Bumblebee and frowned. "Blitzwing slipped with his control again?" He asked as he noted the new dent.

"Yah, but I was asking for it." Bumblebee replied. "I know better than to touch his high grade stash."

"You had high grade this whole time?!?" Starscream shrieked.

Bumblebee stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Trust me, you DON'T want his high grade!" He grumbled around his tongue. "It takes like someone shoved a tire down your throat."

Starscream laughed and looked back at Shockwave, who was holding the bound Hot Rod. Megatron frowned. "So what are we going to do with that youngling?" He asked Starscream. "Eat him too?" He joked. Oblivion gave him a sick look and he chuckled. "I was joking sweetspark."

"Use him as a bargaining chip?" Starscream suggested.

Megatron nodded. "We need one of those." He agreed. "Should we leave Shockwave in charge of him?" He asked. "You're better at that judgment." He added with a wink.  
Oblivion glanced back at Hot Rod and frowned. He didn't seem all that different from her.

"I think it's a fine idea." He replied.

"You'll never get away with this!" Hot Rod growled.

Megatron grinned. "Watch us." He laughed.

Oblivion chirped in agreement as she stared curiously at Hot Rod. She liked his design, except for the weird horns on his forehead. He was bright red with orange and yellow flames on his chest, the Autobot symbol in the middle of the flames. He looked like a nice mech, or at least looked like he was a nice mech.

"They'll take you down, just like they did the rest of your kind." Hot Rod stated. "Face it, you're all _last year's_ model."

Oblivion frowned. "Uh, no." She chirped. "I'm pretty new."

"Pretty!"

"What part of "shut up" do you misunderstand!?"

"Where'd you swipe the sparklings from?" Hot Rod sneered.

Oblivion glared at him. "Excuse me?" She asked as her wings lifted up behind her head.

"What are you talking about?" Starscream asked.

"Well, they don't look a thing like the Techno-Organic, so they couldn't be hers." He replied.

Oblivion pulled an anime character fall and ended up smoking her face against Megatron's shoulder. "Ouch!" She yipped as she pulled back and rubbed her face before glaring at Hot Rod. "You're frame is awesome, but your head is as empty as one of the Constructicon's used oil drums." She snapped.

"What?" Hot Rod asked, purely confused.

"You don't have to be a femme to carry, dumb-aft!" Oblivion snapped.

Megatron glanced at his daughter. _'When did we say "aft" around the sparklings?'_ He asked. Starscream shrugged.

"Yeah, you do." Hot Rod stated.

"Nuh uh!" Oblivion snapped.

"Pretty!"

"You aren't helping!"

"Pretty a smart sparkling."

"...My name is Oblivion."

"Obwivion?"

"Close enough." _'He thought my name was "Pretty"!' _

"Both aerial sparklings are mine." Starscream stated.

Emberstar chirped and pointed at Yellowjacket. "Um, he's aerial too." She commented.

"He's a triple-changer." Megatron chuckled.

"Oh...I knew that."

"Who's you're mate then?" The young Autobot asked.

"Duh." Oblivion grumbled.

Starscream laughed. "Who does the grey one look like?"

"Looks like...how is that possible?"

"Very carefully." Oblivion replied. "You know, I thought Autobots were supposed to be smart." She sneered.

"I thought the Decepticons were supposed to be _dead_." Hot Rod sneered in return.

Oblivion's wings fell until they were touching each other on her lower back and tears sprang to her optics. "You...you jerk!" She screamed. "I was insulting you! Not your entire FRAGGING FACTION!" She screamed.

'_Seriously, where did she pick up the swears?!'_ Megatron asked as he tried to calm his sparkling down.

"Sweetspark, don't worry. Their faction won't exist soon enough." Starscream cooed. _'I don't know.'_

Oblivion sniffled as she buried her face in Megatron's neck and continued to cry. Megatron shot Hot Rod a glare as he comforted his daughter. "You realize that sparklings are far more sensitive to words spoke to them." He stated coldly. "They can dish it out, but they have not developed the proper understanding to the world to be able to take it."

Starscream slashed Hot Rod across the face, leaving four gashes along his cheek. "That was for speaking to my sparkling like that!" He snarled.

Megatron grinned as he turned around and faced the city. "We're here." He stated.

Oblivion looked out at the city in awe as Megatron wiped her tears away. It wasn't as large as Iacon was, but it was still an impressive size. There were a few skyscrapers scattered around the various streets, Autobot civilians walking around on the streets, oblivious to the Decepticons waiting to take up residence within their quiet neighborhood.

"You deserved that." Bumblebee stated coldly to Hot Rod, cradling Yellowjacket to his chest as the sparkling peeped happily.

"Weren't you an Autobot?" He winced, running his hand over the gashes in his cheek.

"Yah." Bumblebee shrugged. "Almost got me slagged because Sentinel couldn't be bothered to send back up along with me." He added as Yellowjacket squirmed out of his arms and raced over to Blitzwing, chirping excitedly and pointing at the city.

Blitzwing picked the small mech up into his arms, letting the sparkling nuzzle his head into the wiring in his neck and purr happily. Megatron smiled softly at the sparklings that were staring out at the city in awe. "Shall we?" He asked as he started walking down into the city.

"Onward." Starscream giggled.

Megatron led them through a side street, since most of the natives were unaware of the Decepticons, and to another abandoned apartment building. It was neater and the only reason it was abandoned was because it wasn't up for rent yet. The owners had given it to him once he _persuaded_ them.

"Oh, it looks so much cleaner." Starscream breathed.

Megatron nodded. "Newly built." He replied as he walked up to the door and opened the door using a key that had been giving to him. As the door slid open he paused, just in case it was a trap.

"What's wrong?" Starscream asked, clutching Emberstar closer to his chest.

When nothing moved Megatron chuckled. "Just checking." He stated before he stepped carefully in.

There was a register on the wall, all with the first letter of their name and the second letter if there was repetition. He scanned the list quickly and found their room; top floor suite, not bad for the leader of the Decepticons and his mate. Starscream appeared at his elbow and quickly read through the list, spotting Megatron's name quickly and their new residence.

Starscream smiled. "I hope they have a pool." He chuckled.

Oblivion giggled softly as she sniffled. Megatron stroked her helm as he headed up the stairs. _'What? No elevator?'_ He joked.

"It seems worth the walk." He purred as he rubbed his head against the larger mech's arm.

Megatron nodded as they continued up the stairs. A loud "whoop" reached them as they made it to the second floor; Bumblebee no doubt just saw where he would be staying. He chuckled to himself as he made it to the top floor after many flights of stairs and the only door on the landing.

'_I'm so exited!'_ Starscream squealed, hugging Emberstar tightly and making the sparkling squeak in displeasure.

Oblivion gave Starscream a disturbed look. _'You're scaring me.'_

Megatron chuckled as he used his key again to open the door and step in. He grinned. "Well...that was the worst trap ever set." He chuckled as the Autobot was left dangling from its own net.

"_Wow_." Starscream chuckled as he stepped in beside his mate.

"What do you think?" Megatron asked. "Should we shoot him?" He charged his fusion cannon as Oblivion giggled at the Autobot spinning around and around by his foot.

"Let's have some fun first." Starscream replied.


	4. The Autobots

Chapter 4 The Autobots

Megatron laughed as he watched the Autobot spin in his own trap. "How so?" He asked his mate.

Oblivion giggled in his arms. "Can he stay like that?" She asked as she watched the red mech spin.

"It does look funny, huh?" Starscream chuckled. "State your name, Autobot." He ordered as an after thought.

"Nuna" The Autobot replied.

"Nuna?" Emberstar chirped.

"Nuna Yabuisness!" The Autobot snapped.

Megatron groaned. _'And you called me lame?'_

"No wonder you were caught in your own trap." Starscream coughed, earning a giggle from both femmes.

Megatron sighed. "Honestly, you expect us to spare you if we don't have a name?" He asked.

"It's Sideswipe." He grumbled.

"And I'm Sunstreaker!" Another mech shouted as he charged at them. Megatron rolled his optics before he swung his fist out and sent the yellow mech flying.

"That's just _sad_." Starscream laughed.

"Well, we ain't exactly trained." Sideswipe muttered.

"Sides! Can it!" Sunstreaker hissed.

Megatron lifted an optic ridge as he shot the rope wrapped around Sideswipe's foot and he landed on the ground with a loud thud. Oblivion chirped curiously and hopped out of Megatron's arms before walking over to the fallen mech. She stared down at him, tilting her head this way and that as she tried to get a good look at him.

"Careful, sweetie." Starscream warned, not trusting the Autobot to not do something.

Oblivion poked Sideswipe gently and he twitched. She went to poke him again when he grabbed her by the scruff-bar and held her up as he stood up. "Ok, no one move." He growled. "Or else." Oblivion screamed as she twisted around; she had never been held by her scruff-bar before and found it VERY uncomfortable.

"Oh, please." Starscream laughed, not believing the Autobot would try anything with his little sparkling.

Oblivion whimpered as the barrel of a high-powered rifle was placed against her temple. "I might not have any military training," Sideswipe growled, "but, I've been shooting turbo-foxes since I was small. I'm not joking; any of you move and I'll blow her head right off."

"You wouldn't _dare_." Starscream hissed, his wings lifting in horror and rage.

Sideswipe snorted. "Watch me." He growled as the gun began to charge.

Oblivion screamed, tears cascading down her face in terror as she listened to the gun humming beside her head. Megatron, for the first time in his long life, was at a loss for what to do. He didn't want to try anything that would end up in his precious sparkling's death, but he didn't want to give the Autobots a chance to kidnap her and use her as a ransom. What was he supposed to do?

"Let her go! Take me instead!" Starscream pleaded, holding his arms out to be cuffed. His optics were focused on Oblivion's now glowing temple, the laser within the gun turning the side of her head a bloody red.

Oblivion whimpered once and then a snarl sounded. There was a streak of electric blue and chrome and the next thing that happened, Sideswipe was knocked out on the ground and Oblivion was being cradled against a large Seeker's chest. Blood red optics glared down at the red mech as he groaned and tried to get up, only to get a turbine in the face. He groaned once before falling unconscious. Starscream stared onward in confusion, unsure of who the new arrival was or why he was in their room.

"You okay kiddo?" The blue and chrome Seeker asked as he cradled Oblivion to his chest.

Oblivion nodded her head slowly as she stared up at him. "Tidus?" She chirped. The Seeker grinned and winked.

"Sideswipe!" Sunstreaker shouted as he bolted to his brother's side.

Starscream pounced on the Autobot twins with a loud snarl. Tidus grinned as he watched the only conscious twin fight back against Starscream. "Fighting a losing battle, Sunny," he laughed. "You wanted to harm his sparkling; prepare to experience what happens when you touch a Seeker's sparkling. See ya in the Well."

Starscream shattered the smaller Autobot's left optical glass between his claws, reaching for the orb that was twitching wildly beneath. Oblivion glared at the twins. "You deserve that," she spat before she curled up against Tidus' chest. "Using a sparkling as a hostage; that's lower than what a Decepticon would pull."

Tidus stroked her helm before he walked across the room and handed her to Megatron. "I believe that this is yours." He grinned.

Megatron nodded as he cradled her to his chest, thankful that she hadn't been hurt. "You deserve death," Starscream hissed to the Autobots, kicking Sunstreaker's side.

Sunstreaker growled as he tried to hit Starscream, only to get kicked again. Megatron walked forward, Oblivion tucked safely in the crook of his arm. "I think they deserve a little something worse than death," he snarled.

"Do we have time for that?" Starscream asked, licking his dental bands.

Oblivion whimpered as she pressed her hands to Megatron's throat. "Not...." _'Don't eat them...please? It's terrifying to watch.'_

Megatron stroked her helm. _'They tried to kill you,'_ he replied. _'They deserve to die painfully and slowly. Threatening a sparkling, of all the slag that they've pulled, this is the lowest yet,'_ he snarled in disgust.

"I dunno, I'm a bit full...maybe later?" Starscream purred.

Megatron chuckled. "Knock them out," He replied. _'We'll have a snack later.'_

Starscream smashed the twin's heads together, and watched in amusement as Sunstreaker collapsed on top of Sideswipe. "That was effective," Tidus laughed.

"Why are you so big?" Oblivion asked as she looked at him.

"Yeah?" Starscream asked, tying the twins up in their own net.

Tidus laughed. "Well, considering I'm dead, I have no set life span. So I can speed up my growth 'til I'm full grown, or spend my time as a sparkling." He replied. "I'm usually a sparkling, but, when I saw that red fragger holding you and threatening to kill you...I needed something a little bigger." He explained.

"I guess I'll understand when I'm good and dead, huh?" Starscream mused.

Tidus laughed. "Yah, probably," he agreed. "Well, gotta get going now. Have fun with your feed...Mom is slightly disgusted," he added before he vanished.

Starscream waved his hand in frustration causing Oblivion gave him a worried look. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine," He huffed.

Oblivion nodded before she yawned which made Megatron chuckle. "Tired, sweetspark?" He asked as he cradled her.

"We all are," Starscream stated. "Call Shockwave to tend to the Autobots?"

Megatron chuckled as he contacted Shockwave and told him to come pick up the twins. He was there a few minutes later and easily picked the twins up and walked back out of the room, an Autobot over each shoulder. Oblivion yawned again as she nuzzled her face into Megatron's shoulder, cooing quietly.

"We can finally sleep," Starscream yawned, stretching his arms up over his head.

Megatron chuckled as he walked over to the bed and lay down on it. "It's not half broken this time," He stated.

Starscream curled into a ball beside him, his head burrowed into his chest, and immediately fell into recharge. Oblivion slid down and curled up against Starscream's cockpit, chirping softly before falling into recharge. Megatron smiled, brought Emberstar a little closer to his chest as she yawned and passed out, before going into recharge as well.

Several hours later, Megatron fuel tank growled slightly, signaling that it needed to be refilled. Starscream awoke to the sounds of his mate's emptying fuel-tank, his own slightly emptied. He chuckled as the two sparklings swatted at Megatron's stomach area, trying to shoo the loud grumbling noise away.

Megatron smirked. _'So...still want to drink those Autobots' energon?'_ He asked as he nuzzled his mate's neck. Starscream nodded, amused. "Red or yellow?" He asked softly as he carefully placed Emberstar on the bed before standing up.

"I'll take yellow." Starscream purred.

Megatron chuckled. "Drink for two." He purred in return. He activated his com-link. "Shockwave, bring the yellow Autobot up to my room. Starscream and I have a little punishment planned out for him."

"What of the sparklings?" Starscream trilled.

Megatron turned to look at the sparklings. "There's an adjoining room." He replied. "We'll go have our meal in there." He added softly.

"Good then." He replied.

Shockwave entered the room at that point with a bound and gagged Sunstreaker. Megatron grinned as he grabbed the mech. "Thank you Shockwave, you may leave now." He stated before he turned and walked through the door leading into the other room. Starscream tailed his mate anxiously, his optics trained on the yellow Autobot. He activated the sound-proof system and tossed Sunstreaker into the middle of the room. "Care to do the honors?" Megatron purred.

Starscream strutted over to the Autobot, letting him see just what power he was up against. Sunstreaker snarled through the gag at Starscream, trying desperately to break away. Megatron chuckled at his prey's weakness; he was going to enjoy this. Starscream sat in a weather vane position, looking over the Autobot with mild interest.

Sunstreaker wiggled slightly as he tried to get away from Starscream. _'Cut his throat already please!' _Megatron moaned. _'This is getting annoying! I can practically smell his energon!' _

'_Do we really want to do this?'_ He asked, watching the Autobot struggle vainly to get away.

Megatron paused. _'It's up to you.' _He replied softly. _'It was the other one who threatened our Oblivion, but he still attempted to attack us. It's your call.'_

'_I don't know. It seems wrong, this time around.'_ He sighed.

Megatron nodded. _'True...just...treat him like you would a prisoner. Do whatever you believe he deserves for a punishment.'_ He stated softly.

Starscream began beating the yellow Autobot, tearing into him and leaving huge gauges in his armor. Sunstreaker cried out in pain as he struggled against his bonds, desperate to get away from the unforgiving talons of the Second in Command.

'_Daddy?'_ Oblivion chirped quietly over the bond. _'Where did you and Mom go?'_

Starscream grabbed the Autobot by his head fins and threw him against the ground, earning a loud and painful grunt from Sunstreaker. _'We're giving punishment to Sunstreaker.' _Megatron replied.

'_Could you come back to bed?'_ Oblivion asked. _'I feel really exposed out here without you and momma.'_

Megatron smiled to himself. _'Can you handle everything out here Starscream?'_ He asked his mate.

"I'm done." Starscream panted.

Megatron chuckled. "Leave him here," he stated. "We'll pick up on this later." _'Oblivion wants us to return to bed,'_ he added softly.

Starscream nodded before he turned and left the room, Megatron right behind him, leaving Sunstreaker in heap on the floor. He locked the door behind them and crawled back onto the berth, nuzzling Ember's back gently. The closet door across the room was open a crack, a pair of blue optics watching intently. Oblivion snuggled against Starscream and curled against his cockpit, purring softly as she nuzzled him. Megatron chuckled as he lay down and brought Emberstar close to his chest, wanting her to be secure and safe while she slept.

"The closet'spen," Starscream yawned. He stood up, placing Oblivion on the berth, and walked over to shut the door.

Oblivion sat up rubbing her optics. She blinked a few times, and yawned. "Dere are blue lights." She commented tiredly.

"Where?" Starscream asked, before two red servos darted out of the closet and closed around his throat.

Oblivion screamed and Megatron bolted towards his mate. "Any closer and I blow the glitch's head off!" The hidden bot warned, pressing a stinger to Starscream's temple.


	5. Midnight snack

Chapter 5 Midnight Snack

Megatron slammed on his brakes and growled at the mech's comment. "Release him," he snarled as his fusion cannon started charging, "or pay the consequence."

Oblivion raced over to her father's leg and started chirping angrily. Emberstar stared in horror at her mother being held hostage from where she was still on the bed. It was a terrifying sight to behold to the sparklings. Their "mother" was one of the most powerful Decepticons around, and he was being held hostage by a hidden Autobot.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll listen to Megatron," Starscream hissed.

"Surrender to the Autobots, or I'll kill your little glitch here. Not that it matters to me," the hidden Autobot stated.

Megatron growled. What was he supposed to do? He wasn't going to surrender, but he didn't want his mate to die either. _'Starscream.'_

Oblivion growled before, without even thinking, walked into the closet and kicked the Autobot in the shin. "Jerk!" she shouted angrily.

Starscream whimpered at the sharp end of the stinger was pressed harder into his temple. His optics widened in horror as he watched the Autobot point another stinger at his little one before they narrowed in outright rage. Attacking and threatening him was one thing, attacking and threatening one of his brood was a completely different thing. Starscream crushed the Autobot's foot under his heel, waiting for him to scream in pain. He then spun around, threw the Autobot over his shoulder, and out into the open.

Oblivion chirped happily as she latched onto Starscream's leg. _'You're ok!'_ she cooed as she rubbed her face against his leg.

Megatron pointed his fusion cannon at the Autobot. "What is your business here?" he snarled.

The red Autobot glared up at the Decepticon Over-Lord. "Didn't I make that clear?" he sneered.

'_He looks like a pudgy, red Bumblebee.'_ Starscream stated.

Oblivion glared at the Autobot. "Yah, but why were you in the closet?" she demanded before she grinned. "Is there something you want to tell us?" she giggled. Megatron chuckled as he caught the meaning to his daughter's question.

"You're one to laugh!" he snarled at Megatron.

Megatron chuckled at the statement. "State your name," he ordered before he pointed his fusion cannon at the Autobot.

"My name is Cliffjumper," the Autobot snarled.

Megatron shook his head as he regarded the aggressive Autobot; surely he knew that he was not going to survive this encounter. "Any relation to Bumblebee?" he asked.

"None at all," he replied with a sneer.

Megatron nodded. "So...any good reasons why I should let you live?" he asked; there was nothing wrong with listening to what the Autobot said. After all, he was going to kill him anyways.

He stood up slowly, eyeing him closely. "Well…," he began, inching slowly towards Starscream.

"Don't you even think about it!" Megatron snarled as he snapped forward and grabbed Cliffjumper by the throat.

Cliffjumper gagged, his one hand grasping onto Megatron's thick arm on instinct. He quickly aimed his stinger and fired at Starscream, hitting his left leg in hopes of crippling the only thing standing between him and accomplishing his goal. On reflex, Megatron's fist tightened around Cliffjumper's throat, cutting off the fuel lines running to his CPU. He turned worried optics on his mate as the red mech stumbled slightly.

"I'm fine," Starscream stated. "But I can tell you who won't be."

Megatron tightened his fist. "You're telling me," he snarled before he threw the Autobot across the room, causing him to smash into the wall.

"Get the sparklings away from here," Starscream stated calmly. "It's going to get messy."

Oblivion reached out to Megatron, whimpering as she understood what Starscream was meaning by "getting messy". He quickly picked her up, cradling her close to his chest as he cooed softly to her. He walked over to Emberstar and picked her up off of the bed before walking into the room that Sunstreaker was currently passed out in.

"Ignore the unconscious Autobot," he chuckled.

Starscream slammed the red Autobot against the wall and sunk his fangs into the synthetic skin on his neck, tearing it wide open. He snarled at the smaller mech as energon gushed out of the wound and began to coat his red armor in a dark purple stain. He cackled insanely before he closed his mouth over the wound he had inflicted and started drinking deeply, the Autobot beneath him let out a gargled yelp while struggling vainly to get away. He pinned his head against the wall and tilted it so that he had better access to the fuel lines that lay nestled and hidden in the crevice of his neck.

"Nobody calls me a glitch!" Starscream growled.

Oblivion chirped softly as she snuggled against Megatron's chest. "Mom's gunna eat him...isn't he?" she whispered. Megatron nodded as he stroked her helm comfortingly. She sighed before sucking on her finger as a means of comforting herself. "I still don't know how he can stand to do that."

'_Megatron,'_ Starscream called over the bond.

'_Yes, Starscream?'_ Megatron replied as he stroked the sparklings' heads.

'_Coming?'_ he asked with a soft purr.

Megatron glanced down at the sparklings. _'Yes...give me a minute,'_ he replied as he placed the sparklings on the ground.

Sunstreaker sat up slowly, the gears in his body protesting against the action with screams. "I'll look after them," he croaked softly.

Megatron snapped up straight and pointed his fusion cannon at him causing him to flinch. "I'm guessing you're going somewhere," he stated. "I'll look after them until you get back."

Megatron growled, "I can't trust you."

Sunstreaker smiled weakly. "Can't do anything when I'm bound up," he laughed weakly.

Oblivion chirped softly as she walked slowly over to him. She sat on the floor beside him and took one of his fingers in her hand curiously. She twisted it around a few times before nodding and sucking on it. Sunstreaker grimaced slightly at the action before settling down to let the sparkling have her fun. Megatron smiled as he gently nudged Emberstar towards her sister before leaving the room; he was reassured that they would be fine in the Autobot's care.

He walked over to his mate and glared down at the Autobot. _'Not much of a meal.'_

"Still," he hissed while energon leaked down his face, "he called me a glitch."

Megatron smirked as he leant in beside his mate and lapped up the energon that trickled past his lips and down the Autobot's throat. Cliffjumper shut his optics, not wanting to witness the seemingly pleased expression that was on the Decepticon leader's face as his energon was savored and devoured from his still living body. Megatron chuckled cruelly as he nudged Starscream's head aside gently and took his turn feeding. Starscream nipped Megatron's neck playfully as he snuggled against his compact body. Megatron placed his hand over the wound as he pulled back to bunt Starscream playfully.

"He's the meal, not me," he chuckled before he kissed his mate. Starscream chuckled softly, snuggling closer to him and purring softly. Megatron smiled before he nuzzled his mate. "Your turn," he whispered as he nipped his mate's neck. Starscream giggled and began feeding again, making an effort to drink back as much energon as he could before Megatron's next turn. Megatron glanced at the Autobot as he whimpered and cringed below them. "Enjoying yourself?" he sneered.

The Autobot winced as Starscream gave him a sharp bite. Megatron growled slightly as he tilted the Autobot's head, causing more energon to seep through the wound. "I ask you a question; I expect an answer," he growled. The Autobot coughed out a weak "yes" earning a chuckle from Megatron before he nudged Starscream aside again and took his share of the energon. Megatron pulled back and smacked his lips. "Energon always tasted better when it's already processed," he laughed as he gave Cliffjumper a glare, making the smaller mech wince.

Starscream nuzzled his way in and lapped up the energon hungrily. "He's almost dead," Starscream announced. "He's running on reserves now."

Megatron chuckled. "You can have the last drop; he insulted you," he purred as he nuzzled his mate again.

"Thanks," he purred in return.

"None needed," Megatron purred as he nuzzled his mate. He glared down at Cliffjumper and chuckled coldly. "Good-bye, Autobot."

Cliffjumper sobbed as the last drop of his energon was depleted. He felt his processor shut down painfully as his spark pulsed painfully before extinguishing itself. His body turned grey and went limp, Starscream's fangs still deeply imbedded into his throat in an attempt to suck out any remaining energon.

Megatron chuckled. "Now we just have to get rid of the body." He stated before he frowned as he got oddly content feelings sliding down the bond. _'Oblivion.'_

'_Yah Daddy?'_

'_Are you ok?'_

'_Uh huh! Sunstreaker is really nice.'_

"What!?!" Starscream snapped. "You left my sparklings with an Autobot!?!"

"He was tied up, Starscream," Megatron replied quickly. "What could he have done?"

"Break out," he replied, tossing the corpse off the balcony into the street below.

Megatron shook his head. "You beat him up, Starscream. He wasn't in any condition to get up and run," he added as he headed into the other room, careful to make sure the last of the energon was off of his mouth so he didn't frighten his sparklings.

Starscream cleaned up and followed, incensed that his mate had left their precious sparklings with the Autobot. Megatron blinked in surprise at the scene in front of him. Oblivion was sitting on Sunstreaker's lap playing with his hands as he stroked Emberstar's head with the other, the softest smile that he had ever observed from a captive situated on his face. One of the sparklings had untied the binds that had shackled him, his guess was Emberstar since she was currently gnawing on the cable that had been used to hold him. Oblivion looked up at him and laughed as she held tightly to Sunstreaker's hand.

"Daddy!" she giggled. Megatron blinked a few more times before he folded his arms across his chest and lifted an optic ridge at Oblivion, only for her to giggle again. "What?" she asked. "It was no fun to have to sit on the ground while playing," she giggled as she went back to playing with Sunstreaker's hand.

Starscream hissed from behind Megatron, his gaze promising death for the yellow Autobot. Sunstreaker laughed softly. "These two are pretty cute," he commented as he wiggled his fingers, earning a delighted chirp from Oblivion while he moved his other hand to Emberstar's chin and gave it a gentle scratch.

Emberstar giggled at the attention and Starscream ceased hissing as he understood that his sparklings were in no danger. Sunstreaker sighed before shifting around to look up at Starscream and Megatron. "Look...I want to apologize for what my brother and I did," he murmured. "We were told that you stole the sparklings and were...using them for your own benefits."

"Like what?" Starscream asked, in an irritated tone; he was quickly becoming sick of these Autobots' lies.

Sunstreaker coughed uneasily. "Everything and anything, if you catch my drift," he whispered. Oblivion stopped and looked up at him in confusion not understanding the lack of detail from the adult.

Starscream was at a loss for words as he quickly caught on. "That's sick!" he cried. "The Autobots would stoop as low as to lie about something like THAT?! Those are MY sparklings!"

Sunstreaker winced. "I was unaware of that fact," he murmured. "But I don't think that way anymore," he added as Oblivion gave him a disgusted look and chirped as she realized what they were talking about.

"What else did they say about us?" Starscream asked, crossing his arms and leaning in the doorway.

Sunstreaker sighed; frag he hated spreading rumors around. "That you're Megatron's new glitch," he replied. "That one I didn't believe; nothing in any other stories gave any hint of you being anyone's glitch…lots of mates though."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," he sighed. "Trust me, Megatron and I are equals in our relationship."

Sunstreaker nodded as Megatron snorted and nodded, reaching back to stroke his mate's cheek. "Look...I can't control the rumors," Sunstreaker murmured. "These sparklings," he smiled as he watched Oblivion play with his fingers and Emberstar gnawing on the rope, "they...they're special. You can see it in them."

"I know that," Starscream boasted. "Why did the other Autobot not know that a mech could carry?" he asked.

Sunstreaker frowned. "Who didn't know?" he asked. "That's one of the biggest issues that the Autobot's deal with! They don't want mechs carrying; say it's a femme's job. Course, you can't control who you fall in love with."

"Amen," Starscream chuckled.

Sunstreaker sighed. "You should see the punishments they give to mechs that mate another mech," He shuddered.

"Do I want to know?" Starscream asked.

Sunstreaker looked at him. "They killed the "lesser" of the pairing," he stated. "The mech that would have ended up carrying a sparkling was killed. They didn't, DON'T, want mechs carrying; say it's an insult to our masculinity," he snarled in disgust. Starscream huffed and held his head up snobbishly. Sunstreaker coughed. "Ok, that wasn't the smartest thing to say," he chuckled weakly.

"If you're so against it, why are you an Autobot?" Starscream hissed.

Sunstreaker shrugged. "I guess it's only because I've got nothing else to do," he replied. Starscream narrowed his optics at him and Sunstreaker waved his hands in front of him. "Hey, the Cons killed my parents! You don't expect me and my bro to just go running to them?" he demanded.

"When did we kill them?" Starscream asked. "Which battle was it?"

Sunstreaker shrugged. "I was really young when it happened," he replied as he closed his optics. "Our house was located in southern Kaon, not really that far from some major battlefields, but my parents were sure that we were not in any danger," he replied. "They just stormed in and killed them," he sighed.

Starscream gave Megatron a confused look. _'Don't look at me,'_ he replied.

"It couldn't have been," Starscream stated, "Megatron didn't order it."

Sunstreaker snorted. "Uh, news flash; not all Decepticons follow Megatron's orders," he stated coldly.

"All real Cons do," Starscream retorted.

"Look, they had the Con symbol tattooed to their chests," Sunstreaker stated. "And they snarled "All hail Megatron" right before they killed my parents."

"That does sound like a Decepticon raid," he sighed. "But, why would we bother with the deaths of a small, insignificant family? No offence to you, of course."

Sunstreaker shrugged. "No clue...but I remember that my mom's name was Serpentine and my dad was Slick," he replied. "I think they were scientists."

'_Yes...Decepticon scientists.' _Megatron commented.

Starscream returned his gaze upon his mate yet again, confusion written on his face plate. Megatron sighed. "I think you have your information wrong, youngling," he stated. "Serpentine and Slick were Decepticon scientists. They made different fuel for the numerous weapons we used."

Sunstreaker's optics widened in shock and his mouth opened in wordless surprise. "This just got odder," Starscream commented.


	6. Turning

Chapter 6 Turning

"What?!" Sunstreaker shrieked, his optics widening. "But...I found their names posted in all the Autobot achieves!"

Megatron chuckled. "Slick planted false evidence so that he and his mate could remain out of Autobot radar," he replied. "He wasn't about to take any chances of having either of them get killed."

Starscream sent Megatron a wave of confusion. "Do I know them?" Starscream asked his mate.

Megatron shrugged. "Perhaps. They sent most of the energy that we needed to fuel the aerial units. Serpentine was an expert with aerial fuel, not sure why considering she was a motorcycle, but she was."

"Where they ever stationed at my lab?" he asked.

"Slick may have been," Megatron replied with a frown. "I think he called himself 'Oilslick' before the war started."

"The tall green mech with the satanic ram's skull as a shoulder-guard?" Starscream asked in an amused tone.

Megatron nodded. "I believe so. It's been a very long time since I last saw him."

"You look NOTHING like your father." Starscream chuckled, eyeing Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker shrugged. "So I've been told," he replied. "The Autobots that I grew up with said I have my mom's optics...her attitude too apparently."

"And who is the red 'bot you were with?" Starscream questioned.

"My twin brother," Sunstreaker replied. "His name's Sideswipe."

"He looks a LITTLE bit more like your father," he stated. "What possessed him to aim a blaster at a sparkling?"

Sunstreaker shrugged. "Probably figured that you'd do anything to keep her alive. Fragging right," he replied as he stroked Oblivion's head. "My brother...is a little more passionate about killing D-cons than I am."

"Why?" Starscream asked.

Sunstreaker sighed, running a hand over his helm. "He...he was the next target for the Decepticons. I was hidden under my dad's dead body but Sides was left out in the open," he replied. "He took it as a sign that he has to get revenge for our parents."

"Do you remember what they looked like?" he asked.

"My parents or the scum that attacked us?" Sunstreaker asked as he picked Emberstar up, causing her to giggle happily.

"The ones who attacked your family," Starscream stated.

Sunstreaker frowned. "Can't remember much," he replied. "I think...one was really big and had a green and purple paintjob, he didn't sound too smart; um, I think one was really small and red, he didn't sound too bright either; and the last one...I think he was a Seeker with a pointed head," he replied.

'_We both know who the first one is, but what about the other ones?'_ he asked. _'The cone-heads wouldn't attack anyone without your orders, they're too lazy, and find other people's orders irrelevant, even mine.'_

'_I'm not sure,'_ Megatron replied. _'The small one sounds like Ransack, you know, that idiot that we found racing around a junkyard?'_

'_Yeah, he seems like he'd do that,'_ Starscream sighed.

'_As for the conehead...it sounds like something Thrust would do...that idiot,'_ Megatron growled.

Starscream shook his head and sighed. "We're very sorry for your loss," Starscream stated. "I, too, had lost my parents in the wars. And my elder brother."

Sunstreaker blinked in shock. "Really?" he asked. "Wait...was your older brother the one who almost took Sides' head off when he was threatening Oblivion? The blue and chrome Seeker?" he asked.

"Not him. He died in the spark chamber. My living elder brother's name was Sunstorm; a golden seeker who could control fire."

Sunstreaker froze. "Oh...um...wasn't the chrome and blue one...kinda...big to have died in the spark chamber?" he asked before he closed his optics. "Sunstorm...I've think I've heard of him."

"Apparently he could change his appearance once dead," Starscream stated. "You might have met him. Have you ever been to the citadel? Or are you to young to know about it?"

Sunstreaker shook his head. "Never heard of a citadel," he replied. "I think...my mom might have mentioned him once."

"The citadel is where most Seekers lived. It was a large platform that floated above the city. The Autobots raided it and killed all the Seekers," Starscream sighed sadly.

Sunstreaker froze. "That's horrible." He murmured before he rubbed the back of his head. "Not that I'm any better. I and my brother "Jet Judo" Decepticon Seekers all the time," he laughed weakly.

"You've seen other seekers?" Starscream asked, perking up.

"Every once in a while," Sunstreaker replied. "Why? We see them fly past the city every few weeks."

Starscream flashed Megatron an exited look, to which he replied with a nod. "Very few Seekers have been seen since the citadel was attacked," he explained. "It's good news to those of us who believed that we were the last of our kind."

"You're a Seeker?" Sunstreaker asked in confusion.

"He's a flier, and a Decepticon, so he kind of is," Starscream mused, gazing up at Megatron with hazy optics.

Sunstreaker frowned. "O...kay," he replied, not really seeing a connection between the two.

Megatron chuckled. "I was born in the citadel and there were several fliers born there. We were considered part of the Seeker population," he added.

"Should I bring your brother in?" Starscream asked kindly after Sunstreaker had nodded to show that he understood.

Sunstreaker nodded. "Yah. I can explain everything to him then he can meet Oblivion and Emberstar properly," he replied.

"With your permission, Megatron," Starscream said pleadingly to Megatron, who nodded in reply.

Starscream radioed Shockwave, telling him to bring up the other twin. Megatron walked out of the room to meet Shockwave with Sideswipe. Oblivion chirped softly up at Sunstreaker before turning towards Starscream and lifting her arms up. He lifted his daughter up and rocked her gently back and forth, humming gently to her as she cuddled against his chest.

"You really do love them, don't you?" Sunstreaker asked softly as Oblivion chirped softly.

"Of course," he replied as Emberstar swatted playfully at Sunstreaker's head fins.

Sunstreaker laughed. "Watch it! Those are ticklish," he chuckled before he started tickling Emberstar.

Megatron walked back in with Sideswipe and grinned at the display. Starscream looked down at the short red Autobot, comparing him to his parents. He couldn't say for sure that they were related to the two scientists, but there were some clear traits that reminded him of them. Sideswipe growled at them before he noticed his brother.

"Sunstreaker!" he shouted. "What are you doing?!"

"What's it look like?" Sunstreaker sighed as he tickled Emberstar under her chin, making her squeal.

"Bro...you're…you're...you're free to run but you're sitting on the ground!" Sideswipe shouted.

Starscream sat next to Sunstreaker and placed Oblivion on the ground, making Sideswipe blinked in confusion. "What the FRAG is going on?!" he demanded.

Megatron cuffed his head. "Watch your language; there are sparklings present," he scolded.

"I don't want them picking up any bad habits," Starscream cooed in agreement.

Sideswipe blanched. "What? Why would you care?" he demanded.

"They're my sparklings! I'm supposed to care!" Starscream snarled.

Sideswipe blanched. "Y-y-your sparklings?" he stuttered.

Megatron frowned. "You don't see the resemblance?" he asked.

"Seriously?" Starscream laughed.

"B-b-but, we were told...."

"We were lied to, bro," Sunstreaker sighed. "These are their sparklings. Meet Oblivion," he motioned to the mauve, grey, and black sparkling sitting on Starscream's lap, "and Emberstar." he finished as he stroked Emberstar's head.

"You'd better believe it," Starscream beamed.

Megatron chuckled as Sideswipe gawked at them. Oblivion chirped before she started sucking on Starscream's finger.

"Don't cut your tongue," he warned.

Oblivion nodded as she sucked on Starscream's finger. She backed up until she reached his body and snuggled against him, a muffled chirp leaving her mouth. Starscream chuckled before he gently stroked her cheek.

"Cute little thing, isn't she?" Megatron chuckled softly as he walked over to his mate and sat down beside him.

"Have a seat," Starscream offered.

Megatron chuckled as Sideswipe stumbled over to his brother and collapsed beside him. "Are you sure we can trust them?" he whispered to his brother.

"Yah, they're ok," Sunstreaker replied.

"So," Starscream began. "Who is this Hot Rod that we've also captured?"

Sunstreaker shrugged. "To be honest, we only just met him," he replied.

"How is he?" he asked.

"Traumatized," Sideswipe stated.

"Why?" Starscream asked.

Sideswipe glared at him. "Because you ate his friend right in front of him," he snarled.

Oblivion clicked her glossa in thought, catching it on Starscream's clawed nail. She felt it tear the delicate metal wide open and she yelped in shock.

"Are you alright?" Starscream cooed.

Oblivion nodded as she pulled Starscream's finger out of her mouth and swallowed the energon that was bubbling up from her glossa. It was painful and she could feel the energon oozing into her mouth faster than she could swallow it. He stroked her helm reassuringly as she huddled closer to him. Oblivion shook her head as she finally succumbed to the instinct that had been nagging at her and spat the energon out of her mouth. She shivered as she stared at the mess she had made on Starscream's chest, whimpering in silent fear.

"It's ok," he cooed as he wiped the energon away.

Oblivion went to apologize when she had a sudden coughing fit, spraying Starscream's cockpit with energon. She slammed her hand over her mouth in horror. Starscream gasped, not sure how to react; on one hand, he could start shouting at her for getting energon all over him, but on the other, she was spitting energon all over him, meaning that her injury was worse than he had suspected.

Oblivion started crying. "I'm sorry! I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!" she cried. Megatron raised his hand and let it hover, unsure of what to do.

"It's alright. Are you ok?" Starscream asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

Oblivion stuck her glossa out and felt it with her finger. She flinched; the cut ran along the length of her entire glossa. She shook her head as a numb pain filtered up from her sensitive appendage, wanting it to stop before she drowned in her energon.

"We need to solder that, Megatron!" Starscream shrieked, running out of the room.

Oblivion began to cry harder as the pain set in. It hurt! Worse than anything she had ever experienced in her whole, relatively short life.

Sunstreaker cradled Emberstar. "Go; Oblivion needs ya, I can look after Ember...and convince my brother here," he stated to Megatron.

The silver giant narrowed his optics before nodding and running after his mate. "WhadoIdo, WhadoIdo, WhadoIdo, WhadoIdo, WhadoIdo?!" the red Seeker panicked.

"Hold her still," Megatron said calmly as he touched Oblivion's shoulder. "Sweetie, I need you to stick out your glossa again, ok?" he murmured softly.

Oblivion stuck her glossa out again, whimpering as more energon trickled out and ran down her chin. Starscream winced, blaming himself a hundred times over for letting this happen. Megatron pulled a soldering tool out of his subspace, showing it to Oblivion.

"Sweetie...I know this will hurt, but I need you to keep your glossa out at all times, ok?" he asked softly as he stroked his daughter's head.

Oblivion whimpered but nodded; she knew that her father would never hurt her on purpose. Starscream bit his bottom lip, fearing for his daughter and already feeling her pain.

"Hold her still Starscream," Megatron murmured softly. He held her glossa as gently as he could between his index finger and thumb before starting the soldering tool up and touching it to her tongue.

Oblivion screamed as she instinctively started thrashing around, pain beyond anything she could ever describe ripping through her. Starscream gripped her arms and held her, not wanting her to get hurt any more than she already was.

"I know baby, I know," Megatron murmured as he stroked her helm. "I'm almost done. Just a couple more seconds," he added as he placed the solder back to her glossa and quickly tried to finish the job as quickly as he could.

She was unable to stop thrashing, her nerves and limbs acting on their own accord. He made sure that she would get a few energon goodies after this; poor little thing was going to need it after this traumatizing episode. Starscream whimpered, feeling her pain as it pulsed through the bond.

"There, done," Megatron murmured before he subspaced the solder. He picked Oblivion up and held her as her spasms died down. "I'm sorry that hurt you so much, baby," he apologized as he nuzzled her. "But I couldn't force you into recharge; that would have caused more damage at your age."

Oblivion whimpered as the pain began to subside. She smiled weakly before she collapsed into recharge in her father's arms. Starscream fell to the floor from fatigue, panting slightly.

Megatron looked at his mate. "Why are you tired?" he asked with a soft chuckle.

The door to the other room opened and Sunstreaker nudged Emberstar out before shoving his brother back with a snarl. They were in the middle of a fight and neither wanted to back down.

"That was scary, Oblivion's medical procedure I mean," he whispered.

Megatron nodded in agreement. "Emberstar, are you alright?" he asked as he walked over and scooped his sparkling up. "Hope those two don't kill each other," he added before he placed his sparklings on the bed then walked over to Starscream and picked him up.

"Is Mommy heavy?" Emberstar asked.

Megatron chuckled at the question. "Not really," he replied as he set his mate down on the bed before walking around to the other side and sitting down.

Oblivion shifted in her sleep, murmuring and whimpering as she clawed at her mouth.

"What's wrong with Sissy?" Emberstar asked, giving her sister a curious look.

Megatron reached over and pulled Oblivion's hands away from her mouth. She bolted upright panting, her optics and head swiveling around in panic. "Ssh," Megatron murmured as he picked her up, "You're alright."

She whimpered as she cuddled against him. "It hurt," she whispered as she touched her glossa along the solder line.

"Mommy sleeping," Emberstar stated.

Megatron glanced at Starscream and chuckled. "Perhaps we should follow his example?" he chuckled as he lay down.

Oblivion snuggled deeper into his embrace as he reached out and pulled Emberstar closer to him. It was the dead of the night and they should be asleep to begin with. Starscream purred in his sleep as he rolled over and cuddles against his mate. Megatron grinned before he pulled his mate closer to him. He gave the sparkling's helms one last stroke before lapsing into recharge. In the other room, Sideswipe was unconscious on the floor as Sunstreaker stood panting above him.

"Idiot," he snarled. "I can't believe you wanted to hurt her!"

He shook his head in disgust before lying down on the floor and drifting off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megatron yawned as he onlined his optics slowly. Oblivion was whimpering in her sleep, her fingers clawing at her mouth. Starscream murmured softly in his sleep, rolling over. Megatron stroked Oblivion's helm gently, causing her to online her optics just as she cut her lip slightly. She whimpered before her internal repairs set to work fixing the tiny cut. She looked up at him and grinned weakly.

"You ok sweetie?" Megatron asked softly.

Oblivion frowned up at him and nodded. She snuggled closer to him before rolling over so that she was facing Starscream. She grinned before she wiggled slightly and pounced on the sleeping Seeker. Starscream spluttered as he woke in surprise.

Oblivion giggled as she sat on Starscream's cockpit. "Morning Momma!" she giggled before she accidentally slid down his cockpit and collided with his face. "Ouch!" Starscream sighed down at her, shaking his head slightly. Oblivion froze. "Sorry," she whimpered.

Megatron sighed as he reached over and stroked her helm. "You didn't do anything wrong," he murmured gently.

Oblivion nodded as she snuggled against Starscream's face. "Kay." She chirped before her fuel tank rumbled.

"We have any energon?" Starscream yawned as he sat up, cradling her to his chest.

Megatron yawned. "I think so," he replied as he stood up and walked over to another closet. "Yup," he chuckled as he pulled four cubes off the storage shelf.

"Good," he stated.

Megatron chuckled as he walked back over to the bed and handed one of the cubes to Oblivion. "Sit up; you don't want to choke on it," he stated.

Oblivion chirped in agreement before she slid off of Starscream and onto the bed. Megatron handed a cube to Starscream and picked the still sleeping Emberstar up before beginning to drink his own. Starscream chuckled as Emberstar began pawing at Megatron's energon cube in her sleep.

Megatron chuckled as he nudged his daughter gently. "Wake up little one," he cooed.

She looked up at him with her red optics as she slowly came to, blinking slowly. She yawned cutely, flashing her fangs before rubbing her optics.

"Hungry, little one?" he asked softly as he placed the last cube in her lap.

He smiled at her before he went back to drinking his own energon. She quickly downed the energon, not leaving any time to even savor it. Megatron chuckled softly before he nuzzled her, earning a squeak from her before she giggled.

Oblivion hiccupped as she finished her energon. "Do you think Sunny is hungry?" she asked as she looked at the door to the other room. "And Sideswipe? And that idiot Hot Rod?"

"We should feed them," Starscream stated matter-of-factly as he swished the energon in his cube around.

Oblivion chirped in agreement while Megatron chuckled. "Very well; I suppose we could spare a few cubes," he chuckled as he placed Emberstar on the bed.

"Unless they killed each other," Starscream cackled.

Megatron chuckled. "Some how I doubt that," he replied. "Twins share a spark. Kill one, you kill the other," he replied as he walked back over to the storage closet.

"I never knew that," Starscream mused.

"That's because you don't get too many twin Seekers," he replied.

"Why not?" Starscream asked.

Megatron shrugged. "Something about how Seekers are designed. Fraternal twin Seekers are more common then identical though," he added as he took two cubes out.

"Hmm," Starscream stated laying back down.

Megatron chuckled before he entered the other room. He lifted an optic ridge as Sunstreaker onlined his optics. "Tear each other apart last night?" he asked as he handed him the cubes of energon.

Sunstreaker sighed. "Sides wanted to use Emberstar as a hostage. I told him to shove it and the fight ensued," he replied as he downed one cube before placing the other one near Sideswipe.

Starscream cuddled his sparklings in the other room as his mate spoke with Sunstreaker. Oblivion chirped softly as she snuggled against Starscream's chest.

'_I love you, Momma,'_ she chirped over the bond, Emberstar throwing in her agreement.

Megatron stood at the door to the other room and grinned. Sunstreaker poked his head around Megatron's shoulder and his mouth opened in a silent "aww".

"I love you too," he cooed.

Oblivion chirped happily as she rolled over in Starscream's arms and spotted Megatron and Sunstreaker staring at them. _'Um...we have an audience.'_

Starscream froze and stared at the two bots at the door. His wings immediately fell to his side as he pulled his sparklings closer to him, glaring at Sunstreaker like he was a very unwanted intruder. Sunstreaker grinned before backing up into the other room, clearing taking the hint to get lost.

Megatron chuckled. _'Enjoying your time alone with the sparklings?'_ he asked his mate.

"I was," Starscream sighed.

Megatron chuckled as he walked into the room closing the door behind him. Several muffled shouts followed him and he sighed.

'_They're at it again.'_

"I'll go talk to them," Starscream sighed, rising from the berth after he had set the sparklings down.

"I wouldn't," Megatron stated softly. "They're fighting because Sideswipe still wants to use the sparklings to get us to surrender and Sunstreaker won't stand for it."

Oblivion shivered as she hugged Emberstar. "Why would they use sparklings are hostages?" she whimpered. "That's lower than low."

"I can take them," Starscream stated arrogantly, sticking his nose in the air.

Megatron looked at his mate. "I couldn't change your mind no matter how hard I tried, am I correct?" he asked with a sad smile.

"Depends on what you use as a bargaining chip," he purred.

'_Sparklings present,' _Megatron cooed.

Starscream chuckled as he walked over to the spare room, entering it just in time to avoid getting hit. Sunstreaker had punched Sideswipe in the stomach before throwing him over his shoulder at the opposite wall.

"Why would you want to use a sparkling as a hostage?!" he snarled at his brother, feeling every punch he was giving.

"Enough!" Starscream growled as Sideswipe opened his mouth to retort.

Sunstreaker stopped dead and turned towards Starscream. Sideswipe snarled before tackling him from behind, using the distraction to take his brother out. Sunstreaker snarled back and started a wrestling match between them, easily dominating his normally more passive brother. Starscream grabbed them by their scruff-bars and yanked them off each other, snarling dangerously at them. Sunstreaker immediately stopped struggling but Sideswipe continued to snarl and hiss.

"Let me go!" he snarled, swinging a punch at Starscream's face.

Starscream dropped him unceremoniously onto the ground, shaking his head in disgust. Sunstreaker was released and immediately started brushing himself off of imaginary dirt.

Sideswipe grinned. "Idiot," he sneered before he turned on Starscream and started swinging his fists.

Starscream grabbed and flipped him onto his back without a moment's hesitation. Sideswipe grunted as he landed on the ground, bouncing once from the impact. He rolled to his feet and lunged at Starscream again. Starscream smacked him away like he was a worthless insect, a sneer set out his mouth. Sideswipe went to go attack again when Sunstreaker got him into a headlock, effectively stalling him.

"Would you chill?!" Sunstreaker snarled. "By attacking, you're just making everything worse! He isn't going to hurt us unless we attack him!"

"Listen to your brother," Starscream scoffed, looking down at his claws absentmindedly.

Sideswipe growled. "Have you forgotten what they did to us?" he snarled at his brother. "Those Decepticons killed our parents."

"I did nothing of the sort," Starscream stated. "And for your information, my family was slaughtered by Autobots."

"Yah? Well they probably deserved it, pack of disgusting Decepticons," Sideswipe sneered before he spat on the ground.

Sunstreaker went rigid. _'You idiot!'_ he hissed over their bond.

Starscream hung his head and snarled, tears streaming down his face, and falling from his curled up lips. Sideswipe didn't know anything about what had happened to his family! Who was he to decide whether their innocent lives should have been spared or not? Stupid Autobots and their politics! They were the cause of all the calamities that befell Cybertron! And now they were treating the lives of the innocent mechs and femmes that were killed like rubbish!

Sunstreaker tightened his grip on his brother. "Listen up aftshaft!" he snarled at his brother. "Here's the deal; our parents, Serpentine and Slick, they were DECEPTICONS!"

"I knew your father personally," Starscream stated.

Sideswipe froze. "How...why...what?" he asked in confusion.

"Our parents supplied the Decepticons with ammunition and fuel during the war when they were alive. They planted false information in the Autobot achieves to keep themselves out of their attack list," Sunstreaker stated.

"Your father and I worked in the labs, creating toxic gasses and acids," Starscream added.

"But...but...but we were told...."

"We were told what they believed," Sunstreaker stated. "And for the record bro, NO ONE deserves to be killed in cold energon," he snarled as he gave his brother a painful kick.

"Most of my species was wiped out; consider yourself lucky," Starscream hissed.

Sideswipe responded before Sunstreaker could slam his hand over his brother's mouth. "Good riddance!" Sideswipe growled. "You Seekers are a waste of space anyways."

"What makes you say that?" Starscream snapped, balling his fists in rage.

"You use up more resources than any other Transformer on Cybertron!" Sideswipe snarled. "You waste everything you get; you're a plague to our world!"

Sunstreaker hissed, "Bro, SHUT UP!"

"We stayed on our citadel for the most part!" he roared. "We were barely seen on the ground! How do you assume we were wasteful creatures!?"

"You are a jet! You use more fuel than one of us cars!" Sideswipe snarled.

'_Bro, would you shut up! You're going to get us both killed!'  
_

'_So? We'll be with Mom and Dad.'  
_

'_I highly doubt they want us to be with them! We still have a long life ahead of us!'  
_

'_What do you know, traitor!?'_

"And we used our fuel, it NEVER went to waste!" he growled. "We made our own fuel, not wanting to BURDEN you _groundlings_."

"That's a heap of slag!" Sideswipe snarled. "There are records going back ages of you Seekers stealing our fuel so you can keep your dumb castle flying."

Sunstreaker glared at his brother before he looked up at Starscream desperately. Sideswipe never acted like this and he was just going to get them both killed because of his mouth. Starscream looked just about ready to rip both of their throats out for insulting his kind.

"Lies, all of them," Starscream scoffed. "We never had a floating castle, could you imagine such a thing? We had a floating citadel, a city, if you will."

Sideswipe growled as Sunstreaker coughed. "I thought a citadel was a castle," he giggled.

"It looked like it was, but in reality, it was a city, surrounded by four castles, giving the illusion of a floating castle. I belonged to one of the four royal families," Starscream replied.

Sideswipe scoffed. "Sure, sure."

Sunstreaker's optics widened in surprise. "You're descended from royalty?" he asked in awe.

"I was," Starscream said happily, grinning down at the bright yellow mech.

Sunstreaker frowned. "Wouldn't you still technically be?" he asked. "I mean, more than just you survived the slaughter from your family...right?"

Starscream looked away. "None of the families survived. We were the first targets. Without our orders, the city was unable to defend itself."

Sunstreaker shivered. "That's horrible," he murmured. "You...you didn't have any relatives? An aunt or an uncle or cousins?" Starscream shook his head in response and Sunstreaker's head fell. "Oh."

Sideswipe snorted. "You think he's telling the truth?" he demanded. "He's probably lying! And trying to make the Autobots look like the bad guys! Those Decepticons deserved to die."

Starscream's spark fell at the words. "You listen to me!" he growled. "The Autobots started this war, and we'll sure as slag are going to finish it!"

Sideswipe growled. "Liar! The Decepticons started this war! Megatron ordered the whole housing section of Devicon to be leveled!"

"Hang on a minute," He stated, walking out of the room and over to Megatron, asking him about the leveling of Devicon.

Megatron gave him a look. "That place was full of Autobot convicts of the worst kind," he stated with a shudder after he covered Emberstar's and Oblivion's audios. "Trust me; I did them a favor. They were trying to figure out how to get rid of those fugitives for eons but never developed the ball bearings to do anything about them. And there was no way I was letting anyone who harmed a sparkling in that way in my army. I have my standards."

Starscream's optics twitched at the statement. With that he returned to the spare room, keeping his face as blank as he could.

Sideswipe grinned. "So, he told you the truth?" he sneered.

"Yeah; I didn't need to know that," he shuddered. "You DO know what Devicon was used for, right?"

Sunstreaker shook his head. "No clue," he replied. "Our foster parents seemed reluctant to tell us." Starscream grabbed Sunstreaker and whispered it into his audios with a hiss. Sunstreaker's optics widened before he hissed in disgust. "That's...that's....DISGUSTING!" he shouted. "How could a mech even think about that?! And they were Autobots?!" Starscream nodded and Sunstreaker shuddered in disgust.

"What? WHAT?!" Sideswipe demanded. Sunstreaker whispered everything that Starscream had told him into his brother's audio. "That's disgusting!" Sideswipe hissed. "There is no possible way that they were Autobots!"

"A Decepticon wouldn't do that," Starscream stated with his nose in the air.

Sideswipe glared at him. "Oh really?" he growled. "That's more of a Decepticon thing than an Autobot. Bet you've done that with those sparklings you stole."

"Those are _my_ sparklings!" he hissed. "I'd never do such a thing!"

"Sure those are your sparklings," Sideswipe sneered. "Bet you CPU washed them so they think that too."

"Sideswipe! Have you looked at them?" Sunstreaker demanded. "Emberstar looks identical to Starscream save for her paintjob and Oblivion is almost identical to Megatron!"

"Do I need to spell it out for you?" he hissed.

"Sure. I need a good laugh," Sideswipe sneered.

Starscream grumbled and brought his sparklings and mate into the room. Oblivion chirped as she felt Starscream's discontentment.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she held onto Megatron's arm from where he was cradling her.

"He doesn't believe that we are a real family," he stated.

Emberstar glared at Sideswipe. "Are you an idiot?" she demanded. "Can you not see the resemblance?" she added as she pointed from herself to Starscream then from her sister to Megatron.

Sideswipe glared at her. "You're a mouthy sparkling," he snarled with enough venom to make her recoiled with a scream.

Starscream slapped him across the face, snarling at him for scaring his sparkling. Sideswipe's head snapped to the side and he snarled before he lunged at Starscream, this time succeeding in pinning him to the ground. He began to punch the Seeker repeatedly, a sadistic grin spread across his face. Oblivion screamed in fear as she watched the red mech beat on her mother. Starscream took it, barely wincing as he lay there. Just another thing to hold against the Elite Guard; brainwashing a youngling to the point of violence. Megatron placed both sparklings on the ground before he walked over and ripped Sideswipe off his mate. He held him by the scruffbar and snarled in hatred, wanting nothing more than to rip him apart on the spot. Starscream panted slowly before he turned his head to cough up some energon and oil.

Oblivion whimpered as she raced over to Starscream and hugged his neck. "Momma!" she cried, large tears racing down her face.

"I'm fine," he wheezed, giving a weak smile as he held his youngest close.

Oblivion cried harder as she buried her face in his neck. _'He doesn't deserve to live!'_ she snarled as she cried. _'I'm almost sorry for Sunstreaker; he has to live with that...that...fragger ever single day!'_

Megatron growled as he pulled Sideswipe up to his face. "If it wasn't for the fact that if you die so does Sunstreaker, you wouldn't even be online!" he snarled.

Starscream began coughing again, energon splatting against the ground beside him. Oblivion cried harder. _'Don't die!'_ she wailed. _'Please don't die!'_

"I won't die," he laughed as he cuddled her. "I've taken harder hits than that."

Oblivion continued to cry, her fragile innocents shining through at that moment. Sunstreaker felt a huge weight suddenly settle on his shoulders; he should have kept his brother in headlock.

Starscream scratched her behind her audios. "How's your glossa?"

Oblivion whimpered. _'Fine,'_ she chirped, unable to speak because of her tears

"Good," he cooed. Oblivion hugged Starscream's neck tighter as she continued to cry. "Stop crying, sweetspark," he cooed as he rocked her back and forth.

Oblivion sniffled. "But...he...he," she cried as she nuzzled her face into his neck. "He could have k-k-killed you!" she wailed.

"Naw," Starscream boasted.

Oblivion whimpered again as her tears began to subside. "He would have," she whispered. "He would have kept punching you until you offlined...for good," she whimpered.

'_We've got the key,'_ he reminded.

Oblivion smiled weakly. "That's cheating," she whispered before she snuggled against him.

"How so?" he laughed, standing up.

"Cheating death," she chirped as she snuggled against him. She glanced at Megatron and frowned. "How are you going to punish him without hurting Sunstreaker in the process?" she asked, a strange seriousness entering her tone.

Sunstreaker took a deep breath and braced himself, knowing that whatever the warlord decided to do was going to hurt like the Pit. Megatron threw Sideswipe with all his might at the opposite wall with a roar. There was a sickening crash and Sideswipe slumped to the ground unconscious.

"Should we go check up on Hot Rod now?" Megatron asked calmly as he picked Emberstar up from where she had been sitting in a daze.

"Would you like to come?" Starscream asked Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker looked at his brother. "Yah; I might be able to convince Hot Rod better than I could convince my own brother," he replied sadly. "We'd have to lock him in here so he doesn't cause anymore damage."

Starscream nodded sadly. "What made you believe us?" he asked, locking the door behind him as he settled Oblivion on his hip.

Sunstreaker looked at him for a moment. "You knew my parents," he replied. "And...well...we both lost our families to this war. It's a kind of kinship."

"Good to know," he stated with a smile.

Sunstreaker nodded as he followed Megatron out of the room. "Um...is it true that you ate Hot Rod's commanding officer?"

"What do you mean by 'ate'?" Starscream mused.

"Drank his energon right from his throat," Sunstreaker squeaked.

"We were energy deprived," he sighed. "It was either him or me."

Sunstreaker shivered. "That'll make convincing Hot Rod difficult," he stated.

Oblivion chirped softly as she snuggled closer to Starscream. "See? Cannibalism is not normal," she stated.

"He also tried to rape me, is THAT acceptable?" Starscream growled.

Oblivion froze. Unprocessed energon started rising in her throat and she shook her head angrily.

Sunstreaker froze. "He tried to do WHAT?!" he asked in shock.

"I defended myself after he beat me; I slashed his fuel-lines open," he stated. "No reason to waste perfectly good energon."

Sunstreaker frowned. "Ok...whatever your sense of logic dictates, so be it," he replied before he walked into Megatron's back. "A little warning next time, please?" he asked as he backed up.

Megatron chuckled before he opened the door to the room that Hot Rod was in. Starscream sent a wave of sadness to Megatron.

Megatron looked back at Starscream. _'What's wrong?'_ he asked softly.

'_Just rethinking my actions,'_ he sighed.

'_On what?'_ Megatron asked. _'Starscream...Ironhide got what he deserved. You had every right to defend yourself. You were energy deprived, he was full of energy...you wouldn't have survived if you hadn't attacked him. His internal repair system would have closed off the opening and then he would have...,'_ je didn't want to finish the sentence.

'_And what of Cliffjumper?' _

'_Again, he tried to harm you...and he insulted you,'_ Megatron replied. _'You are not the only one who killed him; I assisted in draining him.'_

'_But should we have done it?'_ he asked.

'_I don't have the answer to that,'_ Megatron replied. _'It's over and done with. We can not undo what we have done._' He nodded towards Hot Rod. _'We came here to speak with the Autobot; shall we?' _

"Yes," Starscream sighed.

Megatron walked over to Hot Rod and placed the energon cube at his feet. "I believe you will be needing this," he stated as he backed up.

Starscream sat on the floor to be level with the Autobot, who expectantly flinched back. Megatron stepped back to give them a little room while Sunstreaker sat down a little to Starscream's left.

"Hey, how was your night?" Sunstreaker asked as Oblivion chirped softly.

Hot Rod looked around in confusion. "Fine," he mumbled out.

Oblivion chirped softly as she eased herself out of Starscream's embrace. "You ok?" she asked.

"Why are you untied?" Hot Rod asked Sunstreaker.

"Cuz I'm not a threat," Sunstreaker replied. "Hot Rod...these guys...aren't as bad as the Autobots told us."

"Whadya mean?" he asked, dumbfounded; since when where the Decepticons nice?

Sunstreaker looked at Starscream and sighed. "Well...Starscream's whole family was slaughtered by the Autobots. That's what started the war; the Autobots attack the Seeker's citadel and slaughtered everyone."

"That's not what started the war, but it WAS one of the things that made it worse," Starscream corrected.

Sunstreaker nodded. "And the leveling of Devicon? It was full of Autobot convicts! Megatron did us a favor! He got rid of those disgusting mechs!" he added.

"What's so bad about them, thieves and murderers, aren't we all?" Hot Rod retorted.

Sunstreaker leant forward and whispered in Hot Rod's audio what he meant. Emberstar chirped as she looked up at Starscream.

"Why do you keep whispering?" she asked.

"_NO_!" Hot Rod gasped.

Sunstreaker nodded as he pulled back. "Pretty horrible right?" he asked.

Oblivion tapped Starscream's cockpit. "What are you talking about?" she chirped.

"You don't need to know yet, either of you," Starscream huffed.

Oblivion gave him an annoyed look. "What do you mean?" she demanded.

"It's a subject that you shouldn't have to worry about," Megatron stated calmly. Oblivion huffed as her sister pouted.

"Why wouldn't they tell us that?" Hot Rod asked.

Megatron snorted. "Because they don't want to ruin their "perfect" image," he sneered. "Perfect my tailpipe!"

"That's why the Decepticons retaliated. We didn't want people being killed for differences," Starscream stated.

Megatron nodded. "If someone has to die, it's because they committed an unthinkable crime," he stated.

Oblivion chirped. "Does killing someone so another can come back to life fall under that category?" she asked. Starscream nodded before she nuzzled closer to him with a satisfied squeak.

"Huh?" Sunstreaker asked with a frown. "What is she talking about?"

"She was killed in the chamber. We destroyed her murderer, and his spark took her place in the Well," Starscream stated.

Sunstreaker blinked in surprise. "What do you mean "killed" in the chamber?"

"She died before she was protoformed," he sighed as he stroked his sparkling's helm.

Sunstreaker's frown deepened. "So wouldn't she have died in the chamber, not be killed?" he asked.

Oblivion chirped softly as she held onto Starscream's finger, this time resisting the urge to put it in her mouth. They didn't need another episode like the night before.

"Not if it was intentional for her and me to be killed," Starscream snarled.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Sunstreaker replied as he waved his hands in front of his face. "Let me get this straight; Oblivion was still attached to your spark and someone wanted to kill you but she wasn't supposed to die? Does that make any sense?" he asked.

He shrugged in reply.

Oblivion sighed. "I don't know much about this...but...Mom was really scared. I could feel the panic racing through me and...I wasn't old enough yet to handle that kind of terror. I was barely a day old. Then...there was this horrible pain. It hurt so much and I couldn't stand it. Then there was a soft voice telling me to come with him; that he would make the pain go away. I didn't want to go, but there was so much pain. I told Mom that I'm sorry I had to leave and that I wished I could have met Dad. I stuck around a little while afterwards and got to talk to him...but I left after that," she explained, sniffling slightly.

'_She remembers,' _Starscream cooed happily as he nuzzled her.

Megatron chuckled softly as Sunstreaker gave her a confused look. "How can you remember all that?" he asked.

Oblivion shrugged. "My memory is better than most sparklings," she replied. "I'm supposed to be smarter as well...but that kinda vanished after I was properly reborn." Starscream sighed remorsefully. Oblivion turned to Starscream and hugged his neck. _'Don't be sad,'_ she cooed. _'I'm still alive.'_

"Thank Primus," he replied.

Oblivion cooed as she snuggled against Starscream. Sunstreaker looked at Hot Rod. "So...what's the verdict?" he asked. "You still hate their circuits?"

"They don't seem that bad," he stated shyly.

Oblivion giggled. "Nope, not that mean," she agreed.

"I guess I can trust you," he stated.

Oblivion giggled as she wiggled out of Starscream's arms and hopped onto Hot Rod, giving him a hug. Hot Rod smiled as Starscream severed the bindings holding his hands behind his back, freeing the Autobot. Oblivion chirped softly as she rubbed her head against Hot Rod's chest. He patted her, not quite sure on how to react considering there had never been young sparklings when he was in training at the Autobot Academy.

Oblivion giggled before she turned around and grabbed his hand. "Never been around sparklings before?" she asked as she began to examine his hand.

"No, not really," he chuckled in reply.

Oblivion giggled. She pulled each of his fingers up for examination and nodded. Starscream chuckled at her, shaking his head slightly.

"What?" Oblivion asked. "You can tell a lot about someone from their hands." Hot Rod gave her a confused look while raising his optic ridge. "Everyone's hand is different," she stated. "And by letting me examine it, like so, it proves that they are trustworthy."

'_What do my servos say about me?'_ Starscream asked.

'_That you're prone to attacking someone when insulted...and people should not suck on your fingers.'_ She replied, making Starscream chuckle to himself. _'Dad is violent when someone he cares about is threatened,' _Oblivion chirped before she examined Hot Rod's hand again. _'And Hot Rod is fiery and impulsive.'_

'_Hmm,'_ Starscream mused.

Oblivion giggled as she stuck Hot Rod's finger in her mouth and began to suck on it. "Eh," Hot Rod cringed, fighting back the urge to wave his hand around until she fell off.

"She does that with everyone," Megatron chuckled.

"Alrighty then," he beamed. "So, uh, how do I join up, exactly?"

Megatron chuckled at the youngling's enthusiasm. "Well...you'd have to get your insignia and your optic colour changed for starters," he replied.

"Let's do it," he laughed before standing up.


	7. Nine Weeks Later

Chapter 7 Nine Weeks Later

Oblivion chirped as she waved her hands around. "Look!" she giggled as she walked along the bar that was standing beside the playpen that the Constructicons had made for the sparklings.

Starscream smiled as he crouched beside his sparkling, arms outstretched to catch her should she start to fall. Emberstar was crawling around in the jungle gym, squeaking in excitement as she wiggled through the holes. Oblivion was chirping happily as she walked along, her head bobbing along to an imaginary tune before she stopped for a moment and tilted her head curiously. She frowned before looking up at Starscream, clicking in thought.

"Something's wrong," she murmured as she looked up at Starscream.

"Like what?" he asked as he lowered himself to her level and stroked her helm.

Oblivion shook her head. "I don't know," she murmured. "Something...about...a sparkling."

"Skywarp," Starscream breathed, his optics widening. His wingmate was due to have his sparklings any day now.

Oblivion looked up at him. "Do you think he's ok?" she asked, worrying about the funny mech.

"Let's go," he replied, standing up.

Worry flooded his spark as he tried to imagine what his wingmate was going through. It had been ages since he had been a mate with Skywarp and Thundercracker, but he still cared for them anyways. To think that something bad had happened to him or his sparkling sent a chill up his spinal unit, making his wings quiver behind him. Oblivion held her arms up to him as she nodded.

"Yah. I hope their sparkling makes it here ok," she added.

He nodded in agreement before she started waving her arms at him. "What?" he asked sarcastically, smirking at his youngest.

"Up!" she cried as she waved her arms at him. "Please?"

"Ok," he chuckled, lifting her up in his arms and nuzzling her gently.

"Thank you," she chirped as she snuggled against him. "Let's go make sure that Skywarp is ok."

He smirked as he walked out the door after calling Shockwave to watch Emberstar while he was out of the room. He strutted down the hallway to his wingmates' room, earning a giggle from Oblivion as she bounced along in his arms. He stopped outside his wingmates' room and knocked loudly on the door, just to make sure that they could hear.

"Skywarp?" Oblivion called through the door.

Thundercracker opened the door and gazed at them evenly. Even though he could see that nothing was wrong with how his face was set, Starscream could see the worry that was plaguing his optics. His wing was twitching slightly behind him, another indication that he was worrying over something. Oblivion smiled shyly at Thundercracker and chirped cutely.

"Hi," she chirped.

"Hi," he replied in exasperation, proving that something was seriously bothering him.

Oblivion chirped softly as she tried to see around him. "Is Skywarp ok?" she asked.

"Fine. About to have a sparkling but fine," he stated.

Oblivion smiled up at him before chirping at Starscream. _'Are we going to help? I doubt that Thundercracker has ever moved a spark before,' _she asked.

Starscream shrugged in reply, not really wanting to impose in case Skywarp didn't want assistance. At that moment, Skywarp whimpered from across the room where he was lying on his back on the berth. Oblivion sighed before she wiggled out of Starscream's arms, raced past Thundercracker, hopped up beside Skywarp, and started stroking his arm gently. He gave her a weak smile of thanks as he shuddered in pain.

"You ok?" she asked softly as she continued to stroke his arm.

"Yeah," he winced feeling his sparkling push against the side of his cockpit.

Oblivion smiled softly. "It's worth it," she whispered as she gave his arm a hug. "It will only take a few moments." He nodded sharply in reply, trying not to wince anymore. _'Mom, do you know how to remove a sparkling?' _she asked as she gave Starscream a worried look. _'Daddy's not here.'_

"I've never done it, but I'll try," Starscream replied shakily.

'_Just don't crush it when you take it out,'_ Oblivion chirped softly.

'_I won't,'_ he snapped softly.

'_Just saying,'_ she replied fearfully as she nudged Skywarp.

Oblivion hopped onto the ground so that she wasn't in the way, excitement and fear coursing through her at the thought of having another playmate. Thundercracker brought over the protoform, carrying it delicately while shooting his mate a fond smile. Starscream opened his friend's spark-chamber and gasped, optics widening as he stared down into the depth of Skywarp's essence.

"What, what?!" Oblivion chirped in desperation.

"Twins," Starscream breathed. "Skywarp has twins."

Oblivion froze, unsure of whether she should start hollering in delight or hang her head in misery. "But…there's only one protoform," she chirped, deciding that misery was the right path to take.

"We have more," Starscream replied. "Remember, there has been a huge increase in the number of sparklings running around now that we are back home on Cybertron."

Oblivion shifted around, smiling shyly up at Skywarp. "Congratulations," she murmured as Starscream pulled a protoform out of his subspace. She stared at him for a moment before giggling. "You just happened to have one of those in your subspace?"

"You never know," he replied.

Starscream removed the sparks carefully and placed them in their respected molds, amazed by the incredible warmth that was nestled in his hands during the trip. They squirmed a little in his grasp to get away, but he gently eased them into the spark compartments and watched as they glowed. Oblivion leapt up beside Starscream and watched with excitement as the protoforms glowed, wondering what her new playmates were going to look like. Two Seekers appeared as the glow subsided. One was a femme, pure white with a grey trim; an Albino; and a mech, black with an icy blue trim.

"Hi!" Oblivion chirped. "Welcome to the world!"

"Hi," the femme replied, opening her clear optics and blinking up at them. The small mech opened his mouth to speak but no words escaped.

Oblivion chirped as she leapt down beside them. "I'm Oblivion," she chirped.

"I don't believe I have a name yet," the femme giggled, smiling cutely. The mech began to become frustrated, screaming silently as he tried to figure out why he couldn't talk.

Oblivion giggled before she hugged the mech. "It's ok," she cooed. "Don't get frustrated; it takes a little while to get control of your vocals." He tried to reply, but couldn't.

"An Albino and a mute, and twins," Starscream gawked.

Oblivion giggled. "The Decepticons are full of once in a lifetime mechs and femmes," she stated before she hugged the little mech. She looked up at Skywarp and Thundercracker. "Whatcha gunna name em?"

"Ghostwing and Shatterstrike," Skywarp breathed.

Oblivion frowned. "Which is which?" she asked as she looked from one sparkling to the other.

"Couldn't you tell?" the femme laughed, pointing to her ghostly chassis.

Oblivion laughed. "You never know with adults," she replied as she hugged the femme. "Now we're one more up on the mechs!" she laughed. "Wait 'til you meet my sister!"

Shatterstrike crawled up onto Skywarp's cockpit and smiled up at him. _'Mama!' _he exclaimed, proud to be able to talk in some fashion.

Oblivion smiled up at Starscream. "Up?" she asked as she held her arms up towards her mother.

'_Hmm, something tells me I missed something,'_ Megatron stated softly through the bond.

'_Skywarp sparked twins!' _Starscream exclaimed, lifting up Oblivion and cuddling her to his chest.

'_Twins? Holy slag! Identical or fraternal?' _Megatron asked.

'_You come tell me,' _he giggled, giddy of the fact that his wingmates finally had sparklings.

Megatron chuckled as he appeared at the door a moment later. He smiled as he spotted Ghostwing and Shatterstrike. "Well, what do you know?" he whispered as he walked in. It had been a long while since he had seen twin Seekers born.

Starscream hopped up and down in excitement, beaming widely while Oblivion giggled. "Wheee!" she giggled as Megatron walked over to the bed.

He reached out slowly and stroked Ghostwing's head. "Hello little one," he murmured.

"Good job," Starscream stated to Thundercracker, who in turn puffed out his chest.

Megatron nodded. "Quite the cute little sparklings," he added as he smiled at Shatterstrike. "What did you name them?" he asked as he stroked the little mech's helm.

"I'm Ghostwing and my brother is Shatterstrike," Ghostwing replied happily.

"Ghostwing and Shatterstrike," Megatron repeated. "They seem appropriate." He smiled as he stroked her helm. Megatron smiled before he looked at Skywarp. "I suggest you get some sleep," he stated as he stood up. "Two sparklings are going to be a handful."

"Kay," Skywarp wheezed out as he relaxed into the berth.

"Let's leave this family so that they can have their family time," Starscream crooned.

Oblivion chirped happily. "Can I play with them tomorrow?" she asked, her big red optics sparkling. Megatron chuckled as they entered their room.

"Of course," Starscream chuckled as he nuzzled her.

Megatron smiled as he picked up Emberstar from where she had been climbing out of the playpen and sat down on the bed, nodding to Shockwave as he bowed and left. "Everyone seems to be having sparklings lately," he chuckled before sighing softly. "Blitzwing's slipping with his control a lot more lately. Bumblebee's got more dents than I think any of us got in this entire war."

Starscream sighed solemnly and shook his head. "Doesn't Blitzwing love Bee?" Oblivion asked in confusion.

"He does, sweetspark, but Blitzwing has…mental issues," Starscream sighed.

Oblivion chirped softly. "Poor Bee," she murmured. "It must be difficult to handle someone as violent as him."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bee massaged his head as he looked up at Blitzwing. Tears were streaming down his face as he felt the new dent. Yellowjacket was crying under the bed in fear, his wails reaching his audios as Blitzwing towered over him, arm shaking as his face switched from Hothead to Icy. Blitzwing fell to his knees sobbing, covering his face with his hands.

"I'm so, so sorry," he whispered shakily.

Bumblebee walked over to Blitzwing. "It's okay Blitz," he murmured as he kissed his mate's helm. Blitzwing shook his head in denial. "It didn't hurt so much as it surprised me," Bumblebee stated softly, not entirely lying.

"I should be able to control myself," he sobbed.

"Blitz, it's ok," Bumblebee stated as he hugged his larger mate. "How many times have I got to say it; I can handle it."

"Jou shouldn't have to," Blitzwing whispered.

Bumblebee laughed. "I'm fine," he stated, careful to cross his fingers as a slight migraine started in his head. "It's you I'm worried about."

Yellowjacket poked his head out from under the bed, chirped, and raced over to Blitzwing, giving him the best hug he could manage. He burrowed his head into his father's shoulder and chirped softly to try helping him calm down. He was terrified of the power his father had and he didn't like that his Momma always got the brunt end of it, but he also knew that his father couldn't control himself.

"Ve should both see Starscream," Blitzwing stated.

Bumblebee smiled at him. "If you think we have to," he replied as he helped Blitzwing to his feet.

"Let's go," Blitzwing replied softly.

Bumblebee nodded as he took his mate's hand and led him out of the room, heading for Megatron's and Starscream's. "Why do we have to go see them?" he asked softly as Yellowjacket chirped contently from Blitzwing's shoulder.

"Starscream is the closest thing to a medi-bot we have," he sighed.

Bumblebee stopped and gave Blitzwing an annoyed look. "Blitz, I'm fine," he stated before he grinned and started twitching for the fun of it. "See? Nothing wrong with me," he added as Yellowjacket giggled.

"Jour dents need repairs," he replied sternly.

"This?" Bumblebee asked pointing to the large dent in his head. "That's nothing Blitz," he stated.

He knew that if Starscream tried to fix one dent, all his dents would be seen. They were numerous and covered every inch of his frame, testament to Blitzwing's sudden personality changes. Hothead loved him, he knew that much, but the only way he knew how to fix anything was to beat it until it was no longer a problem.

"Zey could cause problems in ze future," Blitzwing sighed again.

Bumblebee sighed. "If you think I need it, fine," he replied softly. "But I'm telling you, I'm fine," he added as he knocked on the door to Starscream's and Megatron's room.

Bumblebee sighed softly as Yellowjacket chirped happily while playing with his horns, having hopped down onto his shoulders during the walk. _'As fascinated with my horns as you are,'_ he commented to Blitzwing.

Blitzwing blushed in surprise before the door started to slide open. "Yes?" Starscream asked, opening the door and staring down at them.

**Author's note:** Well, this took forever and a year. This is what happens when you start writing the chapter for the story that isn't that popular or interesting anymore. Well, poll's still up until I get at least one more chapter updated for the remaining stories. Most likely will be up til Christmas at this rate….


End file.
